Demonic Desires
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha is full demon and, fueled but lust, is after Kagome. Koga is doing his best to keep her safe, but will Inuyasha still be able to get what he wants? How can Kagome change him back to the hanyou she loves?
1. Chapter One

****

Demonic Desires

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

Summary- Inuyasha has gone demon mode again. But, something is different this time. He is warm for Kagome's form! And he will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants. And 'Sit boy' isn't working!! Koga is trying his best to protect her. But, will he succeed in doing so or will Inuyasha get what he desires? And will there be a betrayal of good friends?

Author's Note- Yes, another new story. I am going to attempt this, but if it does not work out, I will stop. I hope you all like it and if not, don't flame me! I am not fond of flames, if you know what I mean.

Pairings- Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Maybe some Koga/Kagome

Rating- R. For violence, language and attempted rape.

Please read and review! I hope you like it! Here it is.

Demonic Desires

1

"No," Kagome murmured fearfully and unbelievingly as she backed away slowly. The demon in front of her fixed its red eyes on her body as she stumbled on a loose rock. He grinned, his sharp, pearly white teeth shining as he did so. He flexed his fingers, his claws glistening. They were sharp, sharper than normal. "No," Kagome said again, trembling in fear. He took a step forward. She took a step back. "No, Inuyasha, stop,"

The Tetsusaiga had been broken into three pieces and Inuyasha had been seriously wounded. In his desire to survive, he changed. Those red eyes, terrifying and piercing, bore into Kagome's brown eyes. Maybe she could, if she really tried, just talk him back to normal. Hey, it was possible.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked in his deep demonic tone, taking another step forward, then another, and yet another. "I'm not going to hurt you." He watched, amusement stained in his eyes, as she bumped into a tree.

Then, without warning, he lunged forward with lightning speed and seized her wrists, pinning her up against the giant oak tree. Kagome squealed, clearly shocked and flustered. He held on tightly to her wrists. "Inuyasha," She murmured softly, "Please, don't hurt me."

"I told you that I wasn't," He replied with his deep voice. He smirked as he felt her squirm. Obviously she did not fully trust him. Who wouldn't? He was a full blooded demon with claws as sharp as a samurai sword. And lightning quick reflexes. "What're you squirmin' for?" Inuyasha demanded casually, squeezing harder. She cringed in pain as a little bit of blood ran through his fingers and dripped down her hand and the tips of her fingers. "It's all right. I'll protect you."

"Please," She begged hoarsely, "Let go."

He did not comprehend with her request. Instead, he dug his claws into her flesh even deeper. She cried out in pain as she felt more blood rush down both of their hands and dripped onto the ground. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha released her and fell to the ground, giving her the perfect opportunity that she needed and wanted. She took off, not knowing or caring where she was going. Ok, she _did _care where she was going. But she was lost and did not know where anything was located, she it was not like she could find her way home.

Kagome was breathing hard and she felt like collapsing. But she pushed herself on, fear driving her to the limit and keeping her feet working. But her mind was clouded with horrible thoughts of what would happen when he caught her. And she also had horrible questions in her head, 'what if a demon got to her first?'

She suddenly stumbled and fell, breathing like a dog who was running in a race. _Maybe, _she thought warily, _he won't come and I can rest right here for a minute._ How wrong she was. She looked up from the ground and saw him towering above her, glaring into her eyes. But, his eyes were still the same blood red as before, staring into chocolate eyes.

Kagome jumped up to her shaky and weak feet and turned in the other direction and began to run, obviously abandoning the fact that he was much faster and stronger than her. Inuyasha landed in front of her swiftly and grabbed her by her raven colored hair.

"Inuyasha, stop!" She yelled, hoping to get through to the real Inuyasha inside. He just ignored her and pulled her close, pressing her against his muscular and bloody chest.

His face was getting closer and closer until their noses touched. She tried to move away, but his hand held her head in place. "Please," Kagome begged softly, "Stop." He did not listen. Instead, he leaned in a little bit more. But someone's voice stopped him and made him jerk away from her. Kagome had never been so glad to see Koga in her life. But he was standing there, glaring in anger and confusion at the full demon who held onto Kagome.

"Dog turd," He growled menacingly, "Let her go."

Inuyasha found it amusing, "Why? What are _you _gonna do if I don't?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Koga cried, running at Inuyasha, using the power of the jewel shards in his legs to aid him. He swung a fist toward Inuyasha's face, but missed. He was able to grab Kagome, however, and run.

He held her in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Koga, God, I am o glad you came!"

He smiled, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"Uh…no," Kagome answered slowly, hoping that he would not notice her bleeding wrists. But he did notice. "Kagome, your wrists. What'd he do?"

Kagome was about to tell him that it was nothing to worry about, but Inuyasha interrupted. He punched Koga hard in the face, send both he and Kagome flying and falling on the ground. Kagome managed to sit up in time to see Inuyasha running toward them "Koga! Look out!"

Inuyasha sliced Koga across the chest, his claws digging into his flesh. Koga cried out in pain, and doubled over, grasping his bleeding chest. But Inuyasha was not finished. He ran back and he jabbed his claws into Koga's back. Koga was screaming in agony.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell into the ground, giving Kagome enough time to run over to the injured Koga. "Are you all right? Come on, we have to go." She helped him stumble to his feet and let him breathe before noticing Inuyasha stand up. "Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit!" He fell five more times before Kagome and Koga made their getaway.

-----

"There. That should do it." Kagome said as she finished cleaning and nursing Koga's wounds. She sat in silence as she watched him put his armor back on, which had been cut through by Inuyasha's sharp, samurai sword claws. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Koga smiled and nodded, "I'm positive. Since you've nursed my wounds with great care, I am sure that I will recover fully and protect you the best that I can."

The sun was setting outside, the last of the orange and pink rays blinking at the tree tops and lakes and ponds. The moon had revealed itself already and a few stars began to peck at the darkening sky.

Inside of Koga's cave, it was dark. But Koga stayed as close as he could to Kagome in order to protect her, of course. Ginta and Hikaku were there as well, totally terrified. But they managed to stay put in order to defend lady Kagome.

She was their friend, after all. It was the least they could do.

And plus, Koga had ordered them to stay put. So, they were not going to defy their leader's orders just so they could go hide and cower in fear.

Kagome leaned against the cave wall and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the bandages she had used in order to nurse her injuries. Fear still lingered, numbing her whole body. She was worried. What was Inuyasha doing right then? Was he slaughtering innocent villagers because she had made him mad from all the sits?

Or was he sleeping? Was he killing Miroku and Sango, who were back with Kaede? Or was he searching for her? She gulped and hoped that no one else heard it so that they would not know how afraid she was.

Koga, who was sitting right beside of her, said, "Are you afraid?"

"Yeah," Kagome said sheepishly. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's gonna be all right. I'm here and that mutt-face ain't gonna get you."

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked curiously and amused from where he stood above the two.

-----

Author's note: How was it? I hope it was good. Please review and no flames!

J McCartney's Girl


	2. Chapter Two

****

Demonic Desires

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Author's note- So, how was the last chapter? I know that there were some misspellings and I would like to apologize for it. I hope that this story will turn out to be as good as Broken Hearts has and I want to thank everyone for reviewing that story. Thank you so much!!

Here it is! Hope you like it! Please read and review when you are finished.

Demonic Desires

2

Koga moved slightly in order to be in front of Kagome. Even though he had already sustained serious injuries, Koga knew that he had to protect Kagome for both her sake and Inuyasha's. It was not the real him, but merely his demon blood acting up. Something that was hard to control and deep down, the real Inuyasha was screaming and fighting for it all to stop so he would not harm Kagome. And Koga would keep the demon at bay until somehow Inuyasha could regain control of his body. Or maybe until someone helped him get under control and back to a regular half demon.

Until then, however, it was up to Koga. Kagome did not want this, Koga did not want it, and Inuyasha sure as hell didn't want to do it. But it was the demonic side of him, begging and pleading to be released to kill and to get what he wanted…and that was something that Kagome had.

"Inuyasha," Koga growled menacingly, sending death glares at the demon, "Leave her alone." He could feel Kagome tense behind him, fear was obviously kicking in by now and her breathing quickened.

Inuyasha smirked, amusement in his blood red eyes. He was not going to comprehend with Koga's order. He would stop at nothing to get what he desired. "What are you gonna do, huh, Koga?" His grin grew bigger when he saw Koga ball his hands into fists and shake with suppressed rage and pain. He swung at Inuyasha, who was not expecting the blow, and made contact with his left jaw. Inuyasha stumbled backward and rubbed crimson blood from his now bleeding mouth. Then, he leapt at Koga with amazing speed, punching him in the stomach and slicing across his already injured chest. Koga cried out in pain, but managed to choke out, "Kagome, run!"

Kagome nodded and ran toward the mouth of the cave. Inuyasha went after her, but Koga grabbed him in a tight headlock, giving Kagome a nice head start. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and frustration and flipped Koga over his shoulder and onto the hard cave bottom. By that time, Ginta and Hikaku had built up the courage to challenge Inuyasha. When they did, however, he slashed both of them across their chests and necks and took off after the retreating Kagome.

-----

Kagome was surprised at how cold it was. _Fall is almost over,_ she realized as she continued to run away, not really knowing where she was headed. Her bare arms and legs were cold and had goose bumps appearing all over them. When she let out a quick, heavy breath, it came out in white tufts and floated away. It was completely dark, now, and she could barely see, tripping over a few roots here and there and getting hung up in thick vines. She tripped one time, landing with a dull 'thud' on the dry and hard ground. She let out a breathless "Oof," when her stomach made contact with the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off quickly and went to start running again when something heavy landed on her, throwing her back down onto the ground again.

She knew who it was, even though she did not want to know. She wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare, safe next to the real Inuyasha next to the orange campfire.

But that was no dream. Oh, no. It was all very, very real. And very horrifying. He rolled her over onto her back and pinned her down, holding her wrists down with his hands and dug his knees into her thighs. He was heavy! _Mostly muscle, _she guessed. He grinned down at her defenseless form as she lay on the ground like a dying dog who was whining out pitifully for help. "Inuyasha, please stop,"

"Aw, come on, Kagome," He said in his deep demonic tone, "You know you want to."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "This isn't you. You wouldn't do this. I know you. And I know that you wouldn't hurt me. You always protect me, but you never hurt me."

Inuyasha glowered at her, "You don't know me," He said, matter-of-factly. "No one knows anything about me. No one knows how I feel or what I want or what I would and would not do." He leaned down in order to whisper in her ear, his warm breath on her neck, "I want you, Kagome."

Chills ran marathons up and down her spine at both his words and his breath. His legs fell from her thighs slightly, giving her the opportunity to try and move. But before she could squeeze either right or left and try to get out from under his heavy frame, he hitched his right leg over her waist and straddled her. She managed to ignore the warmth of his hips and say, "Inuyasha, no, don't do this."

The left corner of his mouth pulled back into a grin, "Come on, Kagome," He urged, "Inuyasha won't mind. And plus, we both want it. Even Inuyasha does."

Kagome looked around frantically at the darkness, moss covered trees, tree roots, weeds, and bushes that surrounded them. She did not know what to do. But soon, she figured something out. Right when he closed in the remaining space between them in order to press his lips against hers, she screamed, "Help! Anybody! Sango! Miroku! Koga! HELP ME!"

Inuyasha was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst, but waved it off and continued. He was merely a centimeter away from her when someone tackled him off of Kagome and they went rolling across the ground violently. Kagome sat up, shaken and relieved at the same time. But the cold air blasted onto her and she, in a strange way, missed the warmth of Inuyasha's body. She watched in horror as Koga began to punch Inuyasha in the face repeatedly, only to have Inuyasha roll over and begin to choke the life from Koga, his claws dug into his neck. She saw the crimson liquid seep from the puncture wounds and pour down over Inuyasha's hands and onto the ground.

"No, stop it, leave him alone!" Kagome screeched, her voice breaking with emotion. Mostly sadness and fear. "Inuyasha, it's me you want, not him!"

Inuyasha paused momentarily to smirk up at her, "Yeah, but he's always getting in the way. Better to eliminate him now than deal with him later when we're finally alone and together." Then, he began to choke Koga some more, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks. He was hardly moving and making an effort to fight and break free and Kagome knew what was happening. He could not breathe. Inuyasha was closing off his windpipe and Koga was choking. She ran over to where the two were at, wrestling in a heap on the ground, and slapped Inuyasha as hard as she possibly could across his left cheek. The massive impact stunned him long enough for Kagome to get Koga away from him and start running.

Koga coughed blood up and it fell down his chin and neck where it joined more blood from where Inuyasha's claws had been digging into the flesh. "Koga, are you ok? Oh, My God, this is all my fault."

"No," Koga rasped, "It isn't. I…I-I chose to pro-protect you. I-I love you, K-Kagome." He coughed even more, struggling to breathe through the thick red blood. "I would never let anything bad happen to you. And I-I know that mutt-face doesn't w-wanna hurt you either…but….that's why I'm protecting you…so Inuyasha won't lose trust in himself. And so you won't have to go through…that horrible…stuff…"

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes, clouding her vision. She wanted to cry because she was so afraid and wanted everything to be normal again. She did not want to see anyone else get hurt over her.

Both Koga and Kagome kept running, blood falling from Koga's wounds and tears streaming from Kagome's eyes. But, Inuyasha's demon voice closed in on them and pretty soon, they had nowhere to go because there was a huge cliff right in front of them.

"All right, Koga," Inuyasha said, amusement dripping from every syllable, "Time for you to die." He cracked his knuckles and raced toward the injured Koga. "No!" Kagome screamed. It did no good. Inuyasha punched Koga anyway, slashing his chest again. Koga ducked on one blow and managed to return it with a hard kick to the face of the full dog demon. Inuyasha stumbled back, only to have Koga kick him again, then punch him in the stomach. Inuyasha doubled over in an attempt to retrieve the air that he had lost. Koga then brought his knee up to Inuyasha's face. Koga collapsed after that, panting madly for oxygen. He was tired and out of energy. The battle was pretty much one sided with Koga on the defensive. Pretty soon, it would all be over and Koga would be the loser, dying at the hands of Inuyasha, the only man Kagome ever loved.

Inuyasha got up to hit Koga again, but the wolf demon managed to stand and he slugged Inuyasha right in the nose, causing the demon to yowl in pain and hold his bleeding nose. Kagome ran over to where Koga kneeled, panting hard. Inuyasha charged at the two, but Kagome had picked up a handful of sand and threw it all over Inuyasha's face. He screamed and grabbed at his now stinging eyes. Kagome used this chance to run. She heaved Koga to his weak feet and began to run back into the forest.

Suddenly, she heard someone's familiar voice. A voice she thought she'd never hear again. Sango's. And also Miroku's and Shippo's. Hatchi (Spelling?) was with them. "Kagome?! Inuyasha?! Where are you?!"

"Over here!! Help me!" Kagome screeched, pushing her feet to go faster, fear motivating her to go to the limit. "Please, hurry!"

They were there very quickly and saw the injured Koga and very frightened Kagome. "What's going on?" Sango demanded, concern etched in her voice. "I'll explain later. But right now, we got to go!"

Kagome got onto Kilala's back with Sango while Miroku and Koga got on Hatchi's. "How did you know where to find me?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo said that he smelled your blood. And we all came to check on you." Sango explained as they left the horrifying nightmare of the forest, "Where's your injuries?"

"My wrists, but I bandaged them up." Kagome answered truthfully.

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha…the Tetsusaiga broke and…well, he snapped. Ever since he's been after me…"

"To kill you?" Sango was worried now.

"No…to…rape me…" Kagome said, tears falling down her face while she shuddered in fear and sadness.

-----

Sango comforted a crying Kagome while Kaede tended to Koga's wounds. He lay on the floor of her hut, unconscious. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still injured very badly on his chest and back. "Will he be all right, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked as he watched her work silently.

"Aye. He will be. But if will be difficult for him to battle for about three or four days." She answered softly, shooting a concerned glance at Kagome, who had her head in her arms, sobbing gently. Sango and Kagome had explained the situation to all of them and Kaede offered to join in--along with her villagers--in order to stave off Inuyasha. But Kagome refused to offer, saying, "No. I don't want anyone else to get hurt over me. I'll deal with it on my own."

"How will ye deal with Inuyasha on your own?" Kaede had demanded angrily.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I can…I don't know…talk him into stopping and changing back to normal." Kagome had answered. "Just don't put anyone else in danger because of me! Look what happened to Koga!"

Everyone was quiet after that. Now, Kagome just simply wept while Sango hugged her tightly, saying over and over, "It's going to be ok. I promise. Everything will be all right."

And at that time, Kagome really wanted to believe her. She wanted everything to be fine and Inuyasha to be normal and Koga to get well. She wanted to hunt jewel shards now. She would not mind if Inuyasha yelled at her every time she tried to go home for school. And she missed giving Inuyasha ramen.

At that time…She wished things would be all right.

But, soon afterward, they took a sharp turn for the worst.

---

Author's note- How was it? Let me know! Please review!

J McCartney's Girl


	3. Chapter Three

****

Demonic Desires

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Author's note- So, how was the last chapter? Good, I hope. Do you guys have any kind of suggestions or ideas? If so, tell me what they are and I will try to put them in this story the best I can. Please review when you are finished reading and enjoy!

Here it is!

Demonic Desires

3

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped as Kaede changed the bandage on her left wrist. She examined the wounds. "Hmm," Kaede murmured, "It is healing, but if ye remove these bandages any time soon, these injuries could get infected." She placed a clean bandage on after cleaning the wound and let Kagome sit where she was on the hut floor.

Kagome had been very upset over night and cried herself to sleep, sobbing and sniffling silently. The others had slept soundly. But they pitied Kagome. They wanted to help, but decided that peace and time alone was the best help she needed.

"Aren't you going back to your home, Kagome?" Sango asked her as the two of them sat in the hut alone. Kagome shook her head, "No. The last thing I want is for anyone else to get hurt. My mom and brother and grandpa are there and he would kill them in an instant."

There was a long and uneasy silence as the two girls sat in the hut alone. Sunlight filtered through a window and onto Kagome, warming her pale and dirty face. Koga was in the next room over, sleeping peacefully and undoubtedly in a lot of agonizing pain. Sango looked at Kagome in concern. _She is really pale,_ she noted to herself, _I think she might be sick. No, she is upset. She loves Inuyasha and now he is after her like she's some kind of dinner and he's the starving animal. Poor thing. Didn't get that much sleep last night because she cried her heart out._

"I'm just really scared," Kagome said softly and hoarsely as if she had read Sango's thoughts. "I don't want anything bad happening. Koga's hurt really bad and all because of me. Inuyasha is full demon and after me and I don't want anyone else hurt. Sango, if Inuyasha comes, promise me that you and Miroku and everyone else will run."

Sango was a little taken aback by this request, "Kagome, I can't-"

"Promise me!" Kagome yelled, tears making their salty way down her face. Sango looked away at the crying girl, pleading with her, and thought. _She wants me to run away. But that doesn't mean I have to. _"Ok, Kagome. I promise. If he comes, we'll run."

"And take Koga with you?" Kagome inquired, hope and sadness and fear mixed in her eyes.

"And we'll take Koga with us." Sango assured her friend. She could have sworn that she saw a faint trace of a smile on Kagome's pale face, but it was quickly swept away when she jerked her head up and looked around nervously. "What is it?" Sango wanted to know.

Kagome, who had jumped to her feet and we headed outside said, "Jewel shards. I think it's Naraku!"

"What-? Kagome, no! Don't go off by yourself!" Sango cried, racing after her, but Kagome had gotten a big head start and was disappearing into the thick trees.

-----

The temperature was quite cold for a fall day. It was about in the fifties or maybe even the forties. But Kagome did not pay it any mind. She continued running, her breath coming out in white tufts. Goose bumps rose up on her arms and legs and she felt like a snowman. But curiosity and hatred made her run faster as the power of the jewel shards increased.

Then, the horrible screaming came. It was like many siren wails, echoing off into the distance. People were yelling, "No, look out!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Help, someone, please!"

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat and her mouth had become dry. She went on racing toward where the jewel shards power lingered and she heard the screams all die down quickly. She was not sure of what happened, but she gasped when she felt the power of the shards dissipate completely. Where had they gone so fast? She soon found out when she reached the village.

It had been decimated and all of its residents lay dead on the ground that was now stained with crimson liquid. The huts and barns were all on fire, cremating the bodies of the dead animals inside. Not a single creature was left alive in that whole village--which was actually very large. All Kagome could do was sink to her knees and stare in open mouthed awe and horror.

"Kagome, you shouldn't--Oh, my God," Sango stopped lecturing her friend in order to look at the wreckage. She placed a hand over her mouth as if to suppress a sob or maybe her lunch.

Kagome clenched her fists at her sides tightly. Naraku. He was going to pay. She was sick of his tricks and murders. And he never sullied his own hands, so he probably manipulated one of the villagers to do it for him. "No…"

"Come on, Kagome," Sango said, turning to leave. "Let's get back to the hut and tell the others."

Kagome suddenly felt rage bubble up inside of her, hatred coursing through her veins. She suddenly wished that she was strong enough to kill that bastard Naraku herself. "Sure, ok." She agreed, following after Sango, her rage caged up for the time being. She would deal with that matter later.

-----

"So, you're saying that the entire village-including the people and animals-were destroyed completely?" Miroku asked, making sure that he had heard correctly the first time.

Sango nodded, "Not one thing left alive."

"Terrible," He commented, "And the murderer was not there?"

Sango shook her head, "No. When I got there, Kagome was just staring at it, but there was no one else there besides the two of us."

Kagome, who was at the back of the hut, remained silent. She kept gazing at the moon outside. It was a crescent moon and the ink colored sky was sparkled with winking stars. Hearing a few noises, she stood up and went into the other room where Koga lay, his armor removed and his chest bandaged. His face and throat had been cleaned up, but the effects of his damaged larynx still remained. Kagome soon found that out when she said, "Hey." And he had replied.

"Hey, K-Kagome," He rasped weakly, "Are you ok?"

"Am _I _ok? I'm good. But are you ok? I mean, it is all my fault that we're in this situation and--" He cut her off.

"Kagome," He choked out, a little blood dribbling down from the corner of his mouth, "I _chose _to protect you, remember?"

A tear slid down her cheek. Just seeing him in pain made her feel guilty. "I know, but…I could've done something in order to help…but I didn't and you got beat up really bad." She shuddered at the memory of Inuyasha choking the life from Koga.

He coughed, "Actually…you helped me out a few times…with sit and the sand in his eyes." He smiled reassuringly up at her as she looked down at him with sad teary eyes. Then, he said, "I'm a little thirsty…"

She jumped up instantly, "Hold on and I'll get you some water."

"But--" He tried to protest, but she interrupted him.

"I will be fine. Trust me." Then, she bolted out of the hut. The stream was not far away, just past a patch of trees and bushes. She heard it babbling noisily as she approached it with a water bottle in her hands. She dipped it down into the cool refreshing water, ignoring the freezing night temperature, and filled it up completely and closed it tightly before turning and heading back toward the hut.

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist tightly and placed their head on her right shoulder. "You must be cold, out here in that short skirt and thin shirt." He said softly, pulling her close to him and holding onto her. He rubbed his left cheek against her right.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome forced out softly, "Please, leave me alone."

He did not listen, however, and he began to lift up her shirt. She slapped his hand away and spun around angrily. "Stop it!" She cried. Now, she felt mad, not afraid. He threw his arms around her and jerked her close, crushing her breasts against his muscular chest. Kagome tried to ignore how warm he was. "Come on, Kagome," He said, amusement in his deep demonic voice, "You know you've wanted to do this for so long. Inuyasha has been waiting. And I've been waiting…" Without any more words or warning, he slammed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She tried to pull away, but his left hand, that had been holding her lower back, reached up and pulled her head closer, forcing her to return the kiss.

Her lips were hurting and she had dropped the water bottle and it made a 'thud' when it hit the cold hard ground.

He then pulled her down as he fell to the ground and straddled her, his legs around her waist. He continued kissing her, trying to tear her shirt. She heard a rip, but did not want to believe what was happening. He was actually trying to rape her! Right in the middle of the woods, too.

Kagome felt a piece of fabric from her shirt fall off as he broke away from her lips. "I know you're enjoying it." He said between gasps of breaths.

Kagome reached behind him and seized the water bottle, wrapping her arms around his waist so he would not see it while she opened it. He was pleased by the fact that she had embraced him and went on kissing her. But when she let all of the cold water out on top of them both, he jumped up, shocked at the fact that she had dumped water on him. Freezing cold water.

"Help me! Sango, Miroku! Help!!" She screeched. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and ran away in anger and frustration.

Kagome's friends came a second later, totally prepared to attack. Kagome sat, shivering for the cold and fear.

"Come on," Sango said softly, "Let's get you back home."

"Wait," Kagome blurted out, "Miroku, would you fill this water bottle up for me?"

-----

Kagome awoke the next morning, hearing distant screams. She and Sango took off to locate the horrible screeches. Miroku and Hatchi were right behind them. They came to a destroyed village like they had the day before. Animals burning on the inside of barns and hurts that had caught on fire, dead villagers scattered about. "Naraku," Sango guessed, malice in her voice.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed.

"No," Kagome said, "It wasn't Naraku this time. I didn't sense any jewel shards."

"Then who do you think it is, Kagome?" Miroku wanted know as he watched her scout around the area, then stopping and gasping.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly, "He did it."

Sango took a hasty step toward her friend, "Now, Kagome, don't overreact."

"I-I'm not….I'm not! He really did do it! Look!" Kagome cried, pointing down to the ground where the remnants of a beaded necklace lay. The necklace had been broken and the beads were strewn all over.

It had once been Inuyasha's 'sit boy' necklace.

-----

Author's Note- So how was that? Good, I hope. Any ideas or suggestions for me? I wish you guys had some. If you do, just tell me about them and I will try to put them into this story.

J McCartney's Girl


	4. Chapter Four

****

Demonic Desires

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you have any kind of ideas or suggestions, please tell them to me and I will try to fit them into this story. Review when you are done!

Here it is!

Demonic Desires

4

Kagome could not breathe as she sat under a tree. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not breathe. Well, actually, she could. But not good, anyway. It was hard to due to the fact that her heart was beating so fast from fear. She could not stop thinking about how she had had an encounter with Inuyasha two nights before. He had kissed her so hard that her lips still hurt. And then, the next day, when she and Sango, Miroku, and Hatchi had ran to check on a nearby village, they had found Inuyasha's sit boy necklace laying on the ground, the beads strewn all over.

He was free. Totally free and unpredictable. And murderous. He was the one who murdered those people. It was a warning and Kagome knew it. She knew that, if she did not give herself up, that Inuyasha would kill more and more. He had made an example out of that poor village. And Koga as well, who was trying to protect her. Koga, who was now in Kaede's hut, recovering from his injuries. The injuries that Inuyasha had inflicted upon him. And he kept telling Kagome that, when he was completely finished healing, he was going to kick Inuyasha's ass.

Kagome had told him not to do anything and that she'd try to keep running. And then she told him what she had made Sango promise. To run whenever Inuyasha came. Run and never look back. Koga had not agreed to it at first, but soon, he just gave up and promised to do it. Sure, Kagome had lots of choices. But the consequences narrowed those choices down to pretty much nothing. She could:

1) Run home. But if she did, Inuyasha could follow her and murder her family and possibly everyone in the city if he put his mind to it.

2) She could keep running. But, other demons could attack her or her friends.

3) She could stay while her friends ran and let Inuyasha have his fun. But, she could end up pregnant with a demon baby and who is to say that, after he has his fun, he won't kill even though she had given herself to him? Or that he might turn back to normal and regret being near her and leave or kill himself out of misery and anger and self-pity?

Kagome, as she sat outside under the shade of an oak tree, sighed as she thought about these things. She was afraid and confused and in a way, felt a sense of hopelessness. She wanted to give herself up to him and beg him not to kill anymore and not to hurt anyone. But her friends would never let her do that. She knew that, even though they had promised to run, they were planning on staying.

And she knew that Inuyasha would not so much as hesitate to kill them like he had done with the villagers, leaving the village in ruins and bodies on the crimson stained ground, the bodies of animals and people in the burning huts being cremated.

She shuddered as a cold breeze blew past her, gently caressing her face and brushing through her raven hair. All she really wanted was for the real Inuyasha to return to her and for things to go back to normal. But that was just a hopeless thought and wish. It would never happen. Inuyasha would eventually catch up to her, rape her, and then who knows what would happen after that.

"Kagome, hey, Kagome!" Sango called from where she stood next to Kaede's hut, "Are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head gently as Sango looked at her with a concerned look, "Are you sure?" Sango yelled back. Kagome nodded in response.

Sango turned and went back into the hut where she was, without a doubt, eating and talking with Miroku and Kaede.

Kagome looked around sort of uneasily at the cloudy sky and the trees that were swaying in the breeze. She had to come up with a solution. Stay and let her friends protect her, Run away home, Or give herself up to him. She sighed and felt a tear trail down her cheek. She reached up and swiped it away, trying to keep herself from succumbing to sadness and to Inuyasha.

Another breeze wafted through her hair and caused her to shiver. She pulled her knees up to her chest and felt tears sting her eyes. _No, _she thought, _I can't cry. I want to be strong. I have to be strong._

But even as she thought these things, it did not help. Tears made their silent journey down her face, leaving behind a salty trail. She sniffled and felt very pathetic and vulnerable as she rose shakily to her weak feet. She had reached a decision at long last.

She began to stumble into the woods, walking unseeingly past trees and stumps and roots. She sniffed again as she pushed through vines and bare tree limbs as she continued to walked through the woods. "I'm here," She whispered in a hoarse voice to one person and one person only who just did not happen to be around.

"I'm here," She repeated a little louder, her voice still shaky. "Come get me! It's what you want, isn't it? You want me, so come get me!"

She stumbled and fell to the unforgiving ground. Something cold landed on her back. Then it did again. And something landed on her face. At first, she thought that she was crying, but after the little droplets of water continued to fall harder and faster, she realized that it was rain.

"Come on," She persuaded, sounding almost sick. The water had already soaked her clothes and hair as was dribbling down her face. "Come get me! I want you to come for me!"

The wind sent to trees wavy and whispering, as if conversing about the young woman before them who was clearly delusional. Each time Kagome heard the least little noise or crack of a limb or the rustling in the trees, she would jump and squeak like a little mouse.

Tears were still falling from her eyes, mixing with the rain the dropped onto her pale face. "Come on, Inuyasha!" She cried.

She just sat there on her knees, her whole body soaked from the rain, tears streaming from her watery eyes. She looked and felt pitiful as the time went by and there was a silence.

"Kagome?"

The girl jumped back a foot and spun around to find Koga looking down at her with concern.

"What are you doing out here, Kagome?" Koga demanded, looking perplexed, "Oh no…Don't tell me…"

"Koga, I….I was…." Kagome could not find words. She was too sad and suddenly ashamed of her actions. "I was looking for him…I wanted him to come and get me…."

Koga lifted her up to her feet and wrapped his strong arms around her, "Kagome," He said softly, both of them soaked to the bone, "Why?"

"I-I," Kagome stuttered, "I wanted it all to end. I still do…Oh, God…What can I be thinking?" She asked, mostly to herself, with a sob.

He stroked her wet raven hair and murmured comforting words as she began to cry once more. Her sobs racked through her body and he led her over to a huge oak tree and they sat down underneath it. It kept some of the rain out, but not much. "It's all right," He said, not sure if that was necessarily true or not, "I'm here now…"

After a few minutes, Kagome had calmed somewhat and looked up sheepishly at him, "I feel so stupid. How could I have done such a thing that was this ridiculous?"

"It's ok," Koga replied, "If I were you, I probably would've done the same thing."

"I-I just don't know what to do." Kagome said as she lay in his warm embrace, her head laying against his muscular chest.

"Stay with me," Koga suggested, "Stay right here with me…forever."

Kagome did not know what to say. Even though Koga had told her things like this before, those words seemed different somehow. And she was pretty sure that her heart belonged to Inuyasha. The _real _Inuyasha. She was blushing, the only color on her face. "I-I can't," She stammered, "I mean, you'll get hurt like you did last time and there's no guarantee that Inuyasha won't kill you the next time he comes."

Koga did not reply for a while, leaving an uneasy silence between the two of them as they sat, huddled together underneath that big oak tree. "You know I'll always be here for you." Koga said at last.

Kagome felt the same effect hit her like the last words he said. "Yeah, I know. But…I'm still worried."

"Don't be." Was all he said as the rain began to subside and he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her back to the hut. Once there, no one asked questions. They knew Kagome felt horrible and probably embarrassed as well for her previous actions and Koga having to go fetch her. Kagome simply went to her sleeping bag and curled up inside and went to sleep.

She knew she would have to reach a decision soon, but she would deal with that when she awoke.

Author's Note: How was it? I know that it was short and uneventful, but work with me here! I am working on tests and homework and school and parades and…and…well, the usual. Including family disasters like my 3 month old niece who was in the hospital suffering from a fractured skull because her father neglected her. Ok, enough bout me! Review, please!

J 183


	5. Chapter Five

Demonic Desires

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Author's Note- I know I took a while to update and I apologize. My delays are due to not having ideas or with school. Please don't be mad at me! (Smiles innocently) If you have any ideas, please tell me. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Here it is!

Demonic Desires

5

It had been two days since that rainy evening when she had attempted to submit herself to defeat and hopelessness and give herself up to the demonic Inuyasha. Koga had prevented her from doing so and had brought some sanity back into her mentally torn body.

Now, she sat, next to the same wolf demon that had kept her from ruining her life by making what was almost guaranteed to be the worst mistake in history.

It was a crystal clear day with birds chirping and bright, warm sun bathing everything it touched with its golden light. Kagome sighed, leaning back against a tree trunk, her eyes closed. Neither she nor Koga exchanged any words and they, instead, sat quietly, just enjoying the peace and each other's company.

As Kagome sat there, eyes closed, a smile on her face as the sun warmed her body, images of Inuyasha flashed through her mind. He was half-demon in some memories and in others he was human. She suddenly realized, as she continued to reminisce about him, that she missed him dearly.

With everything that had been going on lately, she had been too afraid to even think straight, much less think about who she most--Inuyasha.

She didn't open her eyes, however, as she continued to look at the picture slideshow in her head. She had been wishing to see him half-demon, or maybe even human, and now, she was getting her chance--through her memories. She did not want to open her eyes and cause all of the wonderful pictures of him to leave her, so, she continued to sit there, thinking and remembering.

She was having a pleasant time as she sat there, thinking about all the times she told Inuyasha to sit. And how he and Koga used to fight over her. Everything was going great up until she saw the red eyes, gleaming at her like the poisoned tips of arrows.

Then, Inuyasha's demonic face appeared in front of hers and she realized that she was standing, staring right into a living nightmare. He grinned, showing large, sharp fangs. He reached out toward her with claws, as sharp as talons and covered with crimson stains. She gasped and backed away, only to have him take another step forward.

She stepped back once more, running into a cluster of trees that seemed to work under Inuyasha's command, keeping her in one place so he can get her.

"No," She whispered hoarsely, "Inuyasha, stop. Please, don't do this."

Inuyasha, however, seemed to be deaf to everything other than his own intimate fantasies and he continued to go toward her, eyes full of lust, not love. He was standing right in front of her, his face mere inches away. He smirked and dragged her head forward, kissing her lips hard enough to bruise them.

He stopped and looked at her with his piercing scarlet eyes, "What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked, his tone deep, "I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped up to her until his strong chest was pressing against hers.

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome begged pitifully, "Snap out of it. Change back. I don't want you to be like this anymore!"

"Well," He said, reaching up to touch her face with bloodstained hands, "I feel sorry for you 'cause I'm staying this way…forever…"

"No…" Kagome murmured fearfully and disbelievingly, "No, please, no! No, no, no!"

"Kagome, wake up!" Shouted a very masculine voice. She heard it, all right, and blinked open her eyes.

"Huh? Where's Inuyasha?" She demanded, panic in her shaky voice, and sat up quickly.

"Relax," Koga said softly, "You fell asleep. It was just a dream."

Kagome let out all of her breath and relaxed and leaned back against the tree. She looked around nervously and saw that it was already dusk. How long had she been asleep? And how long had Koga sat there, watching over her, waiting for her to wake up?

Koga was looking at her with concern, "What'd you dream about? All I heard you saying was 'No, no, no.'"

Kagome glanced away for a moment, still trying to regain whatever composure she had left, then faced him and answered, "Inuyasha. He was…It was all good at first and I saw him as a human and half-demon. They were my memories of him. And then…he changed so quickly into demon. And…he told me that he was going to stay that way forever."

Kagome tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to fall down her cheeks. She had been so scared in her dream whereas, for the past couple days, she had put herself at ease due Inuyasha's noticeable absence. She could not hold them, however, and they fell anyway.

"Kagome, it's all right," Koga said, embracing her quickly, knowing that all she needed was a little comfort. She stroked her raven colored hair and said soothing words over and over again in order to try and calm the girl in his arms. Sobs wracked through her whole body.

"I-I'm just so scared!" She confessed, "I don't know w-what to do."

"Don't worry," Koga said, "I'm here now. And so are the others."

"Kagome!" Sango cried. She had been getting firewood and must have noticed her friend's tears for she ran over instantly, dropping the firewood, which had been forgotten. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Bad dream," Koga said, chuckling just a bit inside, thinking of how childish it sounded. He, himself, was beginning to sound like a father telling his friend that his daughter had a bad dream.

"Oh," Sango said understandingly, "Kagome, would you like to go to the hot springs? I sure it'll help."

Kagome nodded, wiping the stray tears away and sniffling like a little kid who had been picked on and ran home, crying to mommy. Or in this case, daddy. The thought made her laugh inside meekly.

She stood up and followed after Sango and they went to get everything together. On the way there, Kagome went up to Koga and said, "Make sure Miroku doesn't look or else he'll get pummeled."

Koga nodded and grinned, "Don't worry, Kagome," He said, "I'll do whatever necessary to keep that monk away from you guys."

_And keep the raging, full-demon Inuyasha away, too._ Kagome mentally added, not daring to mention his name or even think about him. She smiled at the wolf demon in front of her and turned and left, Sango right beside her.

-----

The water was steaming cue to its heat touching the chilly night air. Kagome slid into the water, letting it soak over her tired body. Sango got in next, sighing in delight as the warm water touched all of her aching muscles.

"This is heaven," Sango murmured, laying her head back against a rock and closing her eyes, savoring the feeling. "Don't you think, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Uh-huh. I like it here."

The demon exterminator opened her eyes, "Everything will be fine, Kagome." She said, sensing her friend's worry even though she had put up a happy face.

Kagome looked away, "No, it won't." She said sourly, "I mean, I have plenty of choices, but I can only take one because the others are too risky."

"All of them are risky, Kagome," Sango pointed out, "I know what you're talking about, though."

Kagome exhaled, "It's just…if I go home through the well, Inuyasha would follow me and there are lots of people to kill in my era, including my family. And if I do go through the well and seal it up, he'll come after you and Miroku and everyone else. So, there's only two choices left--"

"Run or give up." Sango finished. "And you can't do either. You can't run forever and it will add more deaths. And if you give up…Kagome, you know what's down that road just as well as you know what's down the others. Don't do either one of those. Fight."

Kagome, who had been gazing at the sacred Shikon Jewel around her neck, jerked her head up in surprise, "W-what?" She stammered.

"Fight," Sango repeated, "We'll train you and make you stronger so you can defend yourself."

Kagome was thoughtful for a moment, then she looked at her friend, "I can't," She murmured, "I want Inuyasha back to normal. How's defending myself going to change him?"

"Well, you've got a point," Sango admitted, "But I'm sure we'll come up with something later. You need to defend yourself until we find a way to reverse his powers before he kills too many people."

Kagome looked away from Sango. The demon exterminator clutched her friend's hand, "Please, Kagome!" She pleaded, "It's for your safety, that's all we want. We're not trying to separate you from Inuyasha; we're trying to _protect_ you from him. He's _dangerous. _He kills people and is after _you._"

Kagome glanced down at the water that was surround her and she said, "Ok, fine. Train me. I'll do whatever you want. Just as long as you promise me one thing."

Sango smiled, "What?"

"To run whenever Inuyasha comes. If you train me right, then I should be able to handle everything just fine." Kagome answered.

_That promise again,_ Sango thought "Ok, I promise, Kagome." She replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. Just because she said she would because her friend wanted her to, she didn't have to do it. And she would not do it. "Come on," She said, "I'm bushed. Let's get back to the hut."

Kagome nodded and they got out of the warm water and shivered when the cold air chewed on their revealed skin. They dressed quickly after drying off with some towels Kagome had brought. Then, they headed off. "Oh!" Kagome gasped.

"What is it?" Sango asked, turning towards Kagome.

"I forgot the jewel shards!" She cried, "You go ahead and I'll catch up!" Kagome cried, turning and running back toward the hot springs.

Sango did what Kagome commanded her to do--the only thing she would do under Kagome's order.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked no one in particular as she walked around, frantically searching for the shards. She had taken them off of her neck after she had gotten into the water. She only admired them once before removing them. How could she have been so ignorant? "I could have sworn that--"

"They were right here?" Asked a male voice from behind her.

Kagome's breath was stuck in her throat. She turned and was staring face to face with her nightmare. "Inuyasha…" She murmured. The last time she had seen him in real life was when he had ripped her shirt and she had dumped cold water on him. The next day, however, he had ripped the 'sit boy' necklace off.

She glanced at his neck. Sure enough, it wasn't there.

"Give them to me, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, but demandingly, "Now."

"I will," He said, sticking his arm out for her to grab the shards. When she reached for them, he jerked them away from her, teasingly, "But first, you have to give me something."

Kagome gulped. She knew what it was that he desired. He had made it only too clear, "And if I don't?"

"Well," He said, shrugging, "You don't get these back, now do you?"

"Inuyasha! Please, give them back. If you truly love me, then you will hand them over." Kagome said, looking into his red eyes. It took a lot of guts, but she did it anyway.

Inuyasha smirked, "You stupid girl," He muttered, "Don't you get it? I don't love you. I never loved you."

Kagome gasped, feeling her heart shatter. She had nothing to say. What could she say? He had just told her that all he cared about was what she had. He had just proven in that sentence that he was no different from any other man she had met…other than Koga, anyway…

"You want 'em?" Inuyasha asked, dangling the chain with the jewel on it in front of her face mockingly, "Well, go get 'em!" He yelled, tossing the jewel somewhere into the bushes.

Kagome instinctively ran to get them, but Inuyasha tackled her down to the ground before she could make it to them. "No!" She shouted, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. "Let go!"

"Do you really think I'm gonna let go?" Inuyasha asked as he held onto her by digging his sharp claws into her thighs. She winced, but tried kicking him anyway. He, instead, straddled her and placed his talon like claws at her throat.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, hoping that he wouldn't do anything to her. "I thought you would have learned by now, Kagome," He said in his deep demonic tone, "You shouldn't mess with me when I'm full demon."

"Get off me," She wheezed.

"No." Inuyasha said, his breath tickling her cheek and sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Fine," Kagome said, "Then…SANGO! MIROKU! HELP ME! HE--"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his left hand while holding his dagger-like claws at her throat, "Too bad, Kagome. Nobody's gonna come and save you. You're all mine now. And if you scream, I swear, I'll kill you."

Kagome's eyes were wide with fear and she didn't even think twice about screaming when he removed his hand and kissed her. He then grabbed a big handful of her shirt and jerked, pulling most of it free from her body.

_No, no, no!_ Kagome thought worriedly_, this isn't right! I need help, but…how will I get it?_ She stopped thinking when he trailed kisses down her neck and toward her chest. Her heart, without any warning, skipped a beat, and her eyes lost their color.

A bright light enveloped her and tossed Inuyasha back as if he were a rag doll. Kagome just lay there, the light still around her.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, "What is that bright light?"

"I think that's Kagome," He said as they continued running to where they heard the faint cries for help. Once on the scene, the looked at Kagome, who was surrounded by a bright light, and Inuyasha, who was looking at her motionless form in bewilderment. After seeing them, however, he cursed, turned, and left.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted, running toward her. The light, however, threw him back. He landed swiftly on his feet next to the monk and demon slayer and demanded, "What the hell if going on?"

"I believe her priestess powers are getting stronger. Being the reincarnation of Kikyo, she inherited all of her powers and now, they have truly awakened and are defending her. She must have passed out from havingtoo much power at once. She still cannot control it." Miroku answered.

They watched in amazement for a while and finally, the light died down and Koga ran and helped Kagome up. "Oh, what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later," Sango said softly.

Kagome gasped, "The shards!" She looked around and found them quickly, when it would have normally taken her a few minutes. "Oh, they're safe." She put them around her neck and stood up.

Koga stood in front of her and watched her suspiciously.

"Come on, Sango," Kagome said, ignoring her bleeding thighs, "Let's rest up so we can train tomorrow!"

-----

Author's Note- How was it? I hope it was good and…my hand hurts from typing so much! Oh well, please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was quite enjoyable. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for this story! I wouldn't have made it here without you guys! Keep it up! Oh yes, ideas are welcome.

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

6

Kagome had had nightmares about the night before. She could not get Inuyasha's demon face out of her head as he smirked at her, lust in his crimson eyes.

After she and the others had gotten back to Kaede's hut, Kagome had asked about what happened after Inuyasha had tackled her to the ground; she could not remember.

Miroku had explained to her everything. He told her about her powers kicking in and defending her against Inuyasha and wouldn't even let Koga go near her. He said that he thought that her powers were growing stronger.

Kagome listened intently, not really knowing how to take in all of the news. It was just so strange how her miko powers defended her just in the nick of time. All she remembered was Inuyasha tackling her to the ground and then everything fading to black.

Well, that was the day before. Today, however, was a brand new day.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Sango asked as her friend washed her face in the stream nearby.

Kagome, after dipping her face in the water that she held in her cupped hands, looked up and smiled, "In a minute." She replied.

"Are you nervous, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he stepped up next to the young teenage priestess who had rose to her feet.

"A little," Kagome admitted, "I mean, what are you going to teach me? Martial arts?"

"I do not know what she will teach you today, to be honest," The monk answered, "As for your nervousness" -he paused and reached his hand out toward her backend- "I will calm you."

"You mean, you're not teaching me today-Ah! Pervert!" Kagome cried, turning and slapping Miroku across the cheek, "Don't you ever touch me again!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Uh…" Miroku noticed and, with a shaky voice, said, "Kagome, did I upset you? I am sorry!"

Kagome only managed to glare at the lecherous monk before turning and stalking away toward the spot where Sango waited patiently.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" The demon exterminator inquired, noticing the glossy eyes. Then, Sango's expression hardened, "What'd that lecher do now?"

"Nothing," Kagome lied quickly.

"He touched your butt, didn't he?" Sango demanded.

"It was nothing. I mean, I am a little up tight because of Inuyasha and everything, but this was Miroku. Not some stupid demon." Kagome said, trying to act as if everything was cool with the whole Inuyasha situation.

Sango just decided to bush the discussion off. She and Kagome had other business to attend to. "Have you ever used a sword before?"

Kagome shook her head, "Just bows and arrows."

"Oh." Sango knew that there was a lot that she needed to teach Kagome. Things like dodging and hand-to-hand combat and even how to predict opponent's moves. But she was not really expecting to have to teach her how to use a sword or even a dagger. "Well, I think we should get started."

Kagome gulped, but nodded, nonetheless. She was ready to be prepared. But she was worried about making a fool of herself.

Sango unsheathed her sword and handed it to Kagome. She then pulled out another sword that was hidden under the clothing of her right arm. "I think I should show you how to handle a sword first."

Kagome, whose mouth had gone so dry that she could not speak, merely nodded.

"Now," Sango went on, "When engaged in sword fighting, you must block, no matter what. Because if you don't, then the results could be fatal."

Kagome just watched Sango as she looked over at Miroku, who, along with Shippo, stood watching. She then made a motion with her index finger, commanding him to come over. He gulped visibly and did as she motioned. "Yes, Sango?" He asked nervously.

Sango said nothing and, instead, thrust her sword downward to have him block the blow with his staff. She went for a side attack, but he blocked that one as well. "See?" The demon slayer asked, "Now, if he hadn't blocked, he could have been hurt."

Kagome simply nodded as she watched Sango and Miroku spar for a few minutes, both of them doing exceptionally well. She was transfixed by their moves and suddenly wished that she were as good as they were. They could engage in sword fighting while all she could do was shoot arrows. Well, at least she could do _something._

"Now," Sango said breathlessly, "I'll try with you."

The demon slayer thrust her sword downward, but Kagome blocked the attack, her heart rate increasing. Sango went for a side attack, but Kagome prevented her from doing so. "Good," Sango commented. "Not bad."

Kagome began to back up and, as Sango went to swing her sword downward, Kagome tripped over a rock and fell. "Man!" She said, embarrassed, jumping up and blushing furiously.

"It's ok," Sango assured her, "You're doing great so far. No one I have ever met has done quite as good as you, Kagome."

"Really?" Kagome asked woefully, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do," Sango answered. "Would I be telling it to your face if I didn't?"

Kagome looked down at the sword in her hands, "No, I guess not." Her fingers, she noted, were trembling a little. She was nervous. Even though she trusted Sango with her life, accidents happen, and she was scared that something bad could happen to her while they were fighting. "Sango, could you and Miroku sort of…um…fight a little more?"

Sango nodded and looked over at the monk, a grin on her face, "You heard her," She said, "Now get over here."

Miroku, not too happy about having to fight with Sango more, trudged over reluctantly and the two began to spar, all the while, Kagome watched in awe. She memorized their footwork. After a while, Sango and Miroku finished. The demon slayer approached Kagome and said, between quick breaths, "There? How is that?"

"Great," Kagome answered confidently, "Ok, let's try it again."

And so, they began again. Kagome put up an excellent fight, both of them backing away from each other every now and then, only to clash at one another once more. Kagome and thrown her sword up to block a downward attack produced by Sango.

She blocked, all right, but they had been standing in front of a stream. And, like before, she lost her balance and fell in. She came sputtering up to the surface, her sword forgotten in the shallow water.

Kagome coughed up some water and glowered down into the stream where the sword lay at the bottom, gleaming like a poisoned arrow. "I'll never get the hang of this."

Sango helped her wet friend out of the water while Miroku retrieved the sword. "Sure you will, Kagome," The demon slayer said reassuringly, "Look at me."

Kagome looked up at Sango and frowned, "Look at _me_." She commanded, "I am horrible."

"You're a beginner," Sango reminded her. "You'll get better after time. Believe me. Now, that's enough for today. Go in and dry off and rest."

Kagome sighed and trudged sadly back toward the hut, her clothes dripping onto the ground behind her. She hardly believed that she would ever be able to learn. It wasn't like she had a lot of time on her hands because Inuyasha was unpredictable and could attack at any moment.

As soon as she walked inside, however, all thoughts of the demonic Inuyasha were forgotten when Koga saw her soaking wet and instantly jumped to his feet, demanding things like, "What happened?" and "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I just fell in the creek when we were training." She then went into another room with some extra clothes in hand and changed and came back in and sat in front of the fire that Koga had made.

He was nowhere in the room, however, when she sat down. Kaede soon walked in from picking medicinal herbs. "How was training?"

"Horrible." Kagome said instantly, "I can't get anything right and I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this."

"Aye," Kaede put her herbs down and looked at the young girl knowingly, "I once said the same thing after my sister's death. But here I am. I have done a lot of great things because I persevered. Ye must hang on."

Koga walked in and had a blanket that Sango had no doubt let him use. He came up to Kagome and draped it across her shoulders, "There," he said, "It might be early, but you need to get some sleep. I heard you worked hard today and did a pretty good job."

Kagome snorted.

"Well, nonetheless," The wolf continued, "rest so you can be prepared to train tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and went into another room where she curled up in her sleeping bag and lay there, thinking about how Inuyasha used to sit nearby, watching over her. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Author's note- How was it? I think that this one was just to sort of fill things up. In the next chapter, it has been about a week since Kagome began her training and she is a lot better than what she was. Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Demonic Desires**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. Please review. Oh yes, ideas are welcome.

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

7

Kagome awoke that morning with a tear-streaked face, like she did almost every morning now. She felt pretty bad, but most of all, there was one certain feeling that always lingered, no matter what she was doing or whom she was with. It plagued her constantly.

Loneliness.

That's what she felt from day to day whenever she ate. Whenever she trained, whenever she was with Sango in the hot springs. And, even though she was surround by her friends, she was sad because one certain person wasn't with her.

Inuyasha.

Even though it had only been about half a week since she and Sango had began her training from day to day, she had grown exceptionally good. Pretty good, in fact, that Sango decided to give her that day off. Kagome was grateful, but all she did was lay in her sleeping bag, trying not to cry.

She was so stressed out because of the training and now, finally, her feelings for Inuyasha had finally caught up with her and took a heavy toll on her. She stood up, finally, and stretched. She figured that, even though she wasn't supposed to be training, she could do something else to occupy her mind.

She went outside to find that her friends were all gathered at the stream. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed toward the edge of the woods where, after getting her weapons ready, she aimed at a huge tree and fired an arrow.

A huge explosion blew her back about five feet. She just laid there, stunned, looking at the debris left from her arrow. She honestly didn't know her powers were _that _strong. She knew that they were getting _stronger, _but she wasn't expecting that.

Sango and the others heard it and, totally prepared to attack, they all came and looked. To find Kagome sitting on the ground with a bow in her hands and her quiver of arrows were lying discarded next to her. She smiled innocently up at them, trying to ignore the loneliness that was still filled in her heart.

"Oh my," Kaede said softly.

Koga stood with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked as she came up beside the teenager, "What happened?"

"Um…I, um…" Kagome looked for an answer. It wasn't a crime for her to go around shooting her arrows, but she couldn't put that into words. "I was just…well…."

"She was testing her powers," Miroku finished, "Weren't you? And I must say, Kagome, that you have grown very, very powerful."

Kagome just stared at him. That was not at all what she had been doing, but she wasn't going to tell everyone how she really felt deep down inside. They would think that she was going to go back to square one and try to help Inuyasha. Which, she wasn't.

"Sure," She answered slowly, wanting them to think that she was tough and not growing soft after all of her training.

"Kagome," Kaede said, "do it again. I want to see."

Kagome nodded cautiously at the elder priestess. Even though she trusted Kaede's judgment, she was still a little skeptical about the whole priestess-power-arrow-that-can-blow-up-thing. She didn't want anyone hurt, so she said, "Get back, everyone."

They all complied with her command and stepped back. She sighed, picked up her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim at another tree since, of course, the other one-which was quite big-was blown apart.

_Well, I could have been sword fighting with Sango, but I'll settle for this, instead._ She thought sullenly.

She drew the bowstring back and released. It sliced through the air, magical energy surrounding it. It crashed into the center of the tree and blew up again, sort of like a ground mine.

This time, fortunately, it didn't knock Kagome to the ground. In fact, she hardly felt the force of it. The others did, however, and stepped back in order to keep themselves from falling.

"Hmm," Kaede said, walking up to Kagome and observing the damage, "your powers have not fully reached their limit and still have some growing to do. Since ye have been training and pushing your body, it gave your powers room to grow as well. Keep it up and soon, ye will be almost exactly like Kikyo."

Kagome felt her heart rate quicken. Just like Kikyo? She knew that she was the reincarnation and everything, but, her, just like Kikyo? How would Inuyasha react? Well, if he ever got back to normal, that is. Suddenly, Kagome asked herself: Would he ever get back to normal? If so, how would he do it?

She felt like crying her heart out. He was never coming back, and she knew it. She blinked back her tears, however, and swallowed. She needed to shoot more arrows, go for a walk, anything, to rid her mind of him.

"I-I'm going to test them out some more somewhere else. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Kagome said in a shaky voice, running inside the hut and grabbing the sword Sango had given her and her bag and ran back outside. Sango and Koga were looking sternly at her.

"What?" Kagome demanded, sheathing the sword at her side.

"You better be careful." Sango said.

"And scream if you need help." Koga added.

"Don't worry, I will." Kagome assured them, turning and running in the direction of the well. She wasn't going home-she could never take that risk because Inuyasha could follow her and slaughter not only her family, but a lot of people in Japan as well.

She stopped momentarily to gaze at the tree. She remembered the first time she'd seen Inuyasha and tweaked his adorable ears while he was pinned there, asleep, under Kikyo's spell. The memory brought a slight smile to her face, but it soon dissipated, however, when she remembered that those adorable dog-ears were now on a killing-machine who was warm for her form.

She walked a little ways past it and found a big tree that she could destroy. She pulled out an arrow and aimed and it, like it had done the other two times, blew the tree up instantly. Man, she was powerful. She blew up another tree and then glanced down at her sword.

Could she really do it? She wondered. There was only one way to find out. She jerked out the shiny, sharp sword, it's big blade in front of her. She concentrated really hard, clutching the sword tightly. After a moment, it was enveloped with the same power that had warped around her arrows and destroyed those trees.

She swung down at a big, thick stump and it split in half easily. Whoa. She looked at the sword, stunned. She had done that. She had actually transferred her powers to a _sword _and not an arrow like she had been doing. With a little practice, who knew what she could do…

She waved the blade around a little and looked at it, power still encircling it. It was sort of cool looking, especially since she was the one who was wielding such a powerful sword. Well, actually, any sword, she was almost sure, that she touched could be enveloped with that power, so, she was pretty handy to have around in a terrible crisis.

As she was sheathing her sword back up, quite impressed by her abilities, she just happened to glance down at the ground and notice something silver. And, being the curious girl she was, she went and knelt down in front of it.

After staring at it for a moment, she realized what it was and she gasped, falling down onto her butt. Inuyasha's sword. Well, not really his _sword _because it had been broken into three pieces and here was a piece-obviously the tip of it because it had a sharp point-in the bushes. She picked it up and examined it. Definitely his. No doubt about it.

It had gotten broken when he was fighting a giant bear demon. It broke, he went bloodthirsty, killed the bear demon, and went after Kagome. Koga then saved her because Sango and Miroku knew not of the danger she had been in.

She had, luckily enough for her, brought her backpack with her and she slipped it into a pocket. Just as she did so, an idea flashed through her head:

If she could find all three pieces of the sword and hunt down Totosai, she could get the sword fixed and possibly get it back into Inuyasha'a hands and he'd changed back to normal.

It was possible, she knew. And all she had to do was fine the three pieces. She began to look around in that area and couldn't find anything. Maybe an animal, thinking that it was something to eat, had dragged it away. She looked out ever further and still could not find it.

Just her luck.

She sighed and decided that she'd look for the rest of it the next day after her training with Sango, that is. Picking up her belongings, she began to head up to Kaede's hut. Suddenly, Inuyasha sprang out at her.

She squealed, dropped her bag, and fell backwards. "Get away!" She shrieked.

He only smirked at her and walked even closer as she lay, practically defenseless against him. She jerked out her sword and held it in his face. He looked at it with his crimson eyes, a little confused. She tried concentrating, but was having difficulty. Great, just what she needed at a time like that.

He tackled her down, the sword sliding out of her grasp and away form her reach. "No!"

"Just give up, Kagome," he said, "You'll never win. I'll get what I want sooner or later."

He then kissed her. She stretched as far as she could and managed to grab the sword a little. He grabbed her hand, however, and held it down. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat. The same feeling that had overcome her that day at the hot springs came again and Inuyasha was knocked off of her and she screamed for help.

Of course, Inuyasha fled as soon as Sango and Koga came-he would not try to rape Kagome in front of her friends. In fact, he wouldn't do it in front of anybody.

Kagome simply grabbed her things after Sango and Koga arrived and ran past them toward the hut, not wanting to talk. She wouldn't, of course, tell them her plan. She would complete her secret task on her own.

Author's Note- How was it? Please, let me know. Sorry it was so short. I will update as soon as I can! You can also give me ideas if you have any.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. Please review. Oh yes, ideas are welcome. Unfortunately, due to a problem, I had to change my pen name. I hope this did not cause any panic.

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

8

Kagome was exhausted. She had spent two grueling weeks training under Sango and Miroku's careful watch and they said that she was doing really well. She, however, had other things on her mind that did not deal with how well she was doing concerning her training.

She was too busy going out, every day, looking for the other two pieces of Inuyasha's sword. She had, two weeks prior, found the tip of the sword, which, in turn, gave her the idea of recovering the other pieces.

And thus far, she had found nothing. Oh yes, she looked, and looked, and looked some more. But had not found the pieces. She was right at the brink of giving up, but a recent dream of him being a half demon changed her mind and she was beginning to get desperate.

And now, she was stumbling through the woods. Her legs were sore from where she and Sango had sparred earlier that day and she had won against the demon slayer. Sango and Miroku congratulated her on her victory-even though it was simply training-and she said, "Thanks. Look, I'm going for a walk."

She really did not care about what they thought of her. After she had gotten her bow, arrows, sword, and big bag and was heading out of the hut, she heard Miroku and Sango having a conversation behind her, "Why has she been going off like this lately?" Sango had asked.

"She's probably upset over Inuyasha. Leave her be and she'll soon get over it." Miroku answered modestly.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. She would never get over it. Not until Inuyasha was back to normal, that is. And she intended on trying to bring him back to normal, no matter how long it would take her. She then exited the hut and headed toward the big tree where Inuyasha had been pinned. The tree where she had set him free almost a year before.

She dropped her heavy bag down onto the ground and cautiously glanced around for any signs of Inuyasha. After that, she began to walk around, searching for the other two pieces of the sword. She had looked in this place for a few days now and she was beginning to drift away from it and stretch her searching rage outward.

Maybe they would be nearby. Well, that's what she hoped, anyway.

She continued her search nervously, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't jump out of the trees and bushes and attack her. She huffed in frustration when she could not find the remnants of the sword and collapsed onto her bag. Her legs were killing her from her training with Sango and her long walk to the tree.

_I__'m never going to find these stupid pieces,_ she thought sadly as she kicked a pebble and it rolled across the solid ground before colliding with a tree stump.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. What else could she do? She could go off further away, but she was still afraid to do so without aid from her friends. But, she could not tell them her plan, either. They would not like the fact that she was planning on doing something so dangerous and risky.

And unless she and the others decided to go off and look for more jewel shards and find a camp somewhere else, she wouldn't be able to go off unless she became brave enough. But, after disputing for a long time, they decided that they would not leave until Inuyasha was either killed or changed back to normal. And Kagome was positive that she would never kill him.

Gulping, she stood up and picked up her bag and began to walk out of the searching limits that she had created for herself and preceded farther and farther away from her friends-and safety. She was tougher than that and she was not going to give up or be afraid because Inuyasha needed her. She needed him, also. And she was not going to be a coward like she had been about a month before.

She wasn't going to run or turn her back on the one person she love most just because he changed into a lustful demon who only wanted her body. And, even though he said that he didn't love her and only wanted what she had, she knew it wasn't true. That was his demonic-self talking, not the real half demon that she loved.

The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in bright orange and red light as the sky blazed with the remaining rays. And since the trees were getting thicker and thicker as she went along, it became even more difficult to see where she was going. She even stumbled over a large tree root that she could have sworn wasn't there.

Kagome kept going; all the while she kept a very sharp eye out for anything that might have resembled pieces of the Tetsusaiga. She found nothing even though she traveled a long ways away from where she had originally been going in the first place.

She sighed and paused to gaze around at her surroundings. It was certainly creepy with thick canopied trees above her and tall bushes beside of her. It was dark inside those woods and she was not certain if the sun had gone down completely or not.

_I should keep going,_ she thought quickly before continuing. She wandered around for a few more moments before finding the center of the sword.

She smiled happily as she picked it up to gaze at it. "I found it," She murmured, "finally."

She then stuffed it into her bag and decided that that would be enough for one day and turned to head back to Kaede's village, proud of her success.

Impetuously, a blur of red leapt out and snatched her up and abruptly hurried off. She screamed when she saw the face of her captor, "Let me go!"

Inuyasha smirked at her as he held her bridal style. His crimson eyes were full of lust and amusement. "No chance." He said shortly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome found it suddenly hard to speak, "please, let go."

"No!" He yelled harshly. He looked very acrimonious to Kagome, who was, by this point, trying to wriggle free from his hands. He, however, planned on keeping her there, and he dug his razor sharp claws into her shoulders and legs.

Kagome winced in pain as little ribbons of blood began to trickle down her skin. Where was he taking her? Was he really going to…?

They were moving very fast through the woods, dodging every tree swiftly. Had Sango and the others heard her scream? What if they had not? What would she do then?

She would have to fight. That was the only thing to do that she knew of: fight. She really did not want to trifle with someone like Inuyasha. And she sure as heck didn't want to hurt him just because she was trying to defend herself.

They had run for a long time-the whole way, Inuyasha had his claws plunged into her flesh-and she had no idea where they were. But he finally stopped at a cave. Once Kagome saw it for the first time, she started shrieking and trying to escape. It was all to no avail, however, when he went inside and rammed her against the cave wall.

She suddenly got a headache from the impact and instinctively began to rub the back of her head and neck. He stood in front of her, both of his arms outstretched, capturing her in between them so she would have a difficult time getting away.

"Why?" Kagome said, her voice cracking with emotion, "Why are you doing this?"

He ignored her, however, and captured her lips in a kiss. There was nothing passionate about it, either, because it was one of lust. She tried to shove him away, but did not succeed in doing so. She tried to run, but he had her blocked on both sides. She had no other choice. She reached down and grabbed her sword. But unfortunately, he had pressed himself against her and was continuing to kiss her, pinning her arms against the cave.

She grunted when he mashed himself on her. She felt like a sandwich, squished between him and the wall like that. She tried to ignore how warm his body was against hers and instead concentrated on grabbing the sword with her left hand.

She grabbed it and jerked it out, slicing him across his chest. Kagome gasped, never having actually hurt anyone like that before-especially Inuyasha. He jumped back and looked at his new injury before growling in anger and frustration and coming for her. Kagome instantly enveloped the sword with power and held it in front of him, "Get back. Get away from me." She commanded shakily.

He smirked at her with amusement gleaming in his eyes. Crimson liquid was pouring from the gash across his stomach, but he seemed to pay it no heed. "Are you really going to hurt me, Kagome?"

Talk about unfair! He was toying with her emotions toward him. Kagome knew what he was trying to do, however, and just stared at him carefully as she backed slowly out of the cave.

He was watching her intently, as well, never blinking or even flinching, it would seem. Kagome risked a glance behind her for just a split second, which proved to almost be her undoing. Inuyasha took this moment to strike and he grabbed her wrist with his sharp claws. Kagome refused to drop the sword, however, and tossed it to her right hand and swung it toward his abdomen. It came in contact and Inuyasha was blown backward a few feet.

He jumped up and was cursing under his breath. Realizing that he had more of a challenge than what he had thought, he turned and left Kagome, planning on disarming her next time before kidnapping her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and turned and left, tears welling up in her eyes. She held the sword out in front of her the whole time in case she was attacked once again.

She wasn't and made it safely back to her place at the tree. She was already crying from having hurt Inuyasha, but she wiped her tears away roughly and decided that it was for the best. "Kagome!" Sango cried as she ran toward the girl, obviously she had heard her cries and had been looking all around for her. "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I'm great."

"Your arms and legs!" Sango gasped, "They're bleeding."

"I'm ok. Just scratches." Kagome shrugged, "I'm going back to Kaede's."

Sango followed her back and, once there, Kaede looked very unnerved.

"Kagome!" The older priestess exclaimed when Kagome came inside. "We were so worried about ye."

"I'm fine." Kagome said smugly as she headed for her room, "Thanks for caring."

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there anymore, Kagome," Miroku suddenly spoke up from behind. "So, you can't go out there alone form now on."

Kagome nearly fell over, "What?" She cried, her voice very stentorian, "So, now you're telling me what I can and can't do?"

No one said anything. Kagome wanted to punch someone-which was actually sort of weird since she had never hit anyone in her life. How was she supposed to locate the last piece to the sword now? And how was she going to go off to Totosai's to get him to fix it without anyone knowing?

"Well, guess what?" Kagome said angrily, "I don't care what you guys tell me what I can/can't do," She paused to take in a breath to keep herself from shrieking, "I'm still going to do what I please."

"Kagome," Koga said in a soft, delicate voice. He stepped up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, "Please don't go. We don't want you hurt. We'll go with you there, but you can't go alone."

Kagome looked up into his blue eyes and suddenly felt like she had been defeated. So, she said, "Ok. Fine. I'll do things your way." Then, she turned and headed back toward her room and changed. The blood on her arms and legs had dried, so she did not need bandages.

She laid down on her sleeping bag and let a sigh escape her lips. She was exhausted and only wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find everything a dream. She wanted Inuyasha to hold her again, protect her, yell at her. He wanted him to call her stupid girl.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. _I'm going out there whether they want me to or not. I am going to bring Inuyasha back. And soon, he'll be doing all of those things again._

Sleep soon overtook her, however, and she dreamt of a place where Inuyasha was regular.

Author's Note- How was it? Good, I hope. Thank you, all of you readers and reviewers! I appreciate you guys!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. Please review.

IMPORTANT: This is the last idea I have for this story! If you give me ideas or ask questions with ideas in them, I will probably-more than likely-be able to conjure up more ideas.

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

9

The wind was whispering gently around the tall grass, making it wave back and forth. Kagome sighed as she sat next to the stream, gazing across the water's shimmering surface toward the woods where, two days before, she had been attacked and kidnapped by Inuyasha.

And then, after she had scared him away, Koga and the others informed her that they thought it was best if she didn't enter those woods alone ever again. Well, not until Inuyasha changed back, anyway.

Sango had also, the day before, given Kagome her very own demon exterminator outfit-even though Kagome had only trained in order to defend herself-saying that her training was over and that she did a very good job. The outfit looked very much like Sango's except that Sango's had pink while Kagome's had green.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees-she was still wearing her new outfit. She felt lonely and, sort of, conspired against. It was as if they all teamed against her to keep her from changing Inuyasha back-even though they had no idea about her plan.

I miss mom, gramps, and Sota. Heck, I even miss Bouyo. I want to go home and explain everything to them and tell them not to worry about me.

Kagome glanced behind her and saw that Miroku and Sango were still sitting on the log they had sat on about fifteen minutes before. Koga and Kaede, Shippo, and Kilala, however, were inside the hut.

_Why do they always have to watch me? I mean I'm not going to run away. Do they not trust me, or something?_ Kagome lowered her gaze before turning around to look at the creek once again. Ever since they had told her that they did not want her to go into the woods alone, they had eyed her suspiciously and cautiously. They obviously thought that she was going to try to sneak away while they were looking.

No matter how much she wanted to, she was not. She told herself repeatedly that she was not going to venture out into the woods without the right protection-even though she, herself, was protection enough as long as she had her sword and arrows.

But, even though she told herself no, she did it anyway.

After a while of sitting there with Miroku and Sango behind her, Kagome turned and saw that they were getting up and going inside.

Finally! I thought they would never leave!

They had probably thought that since she hadn't run away for two days that she wouldn't run away then. Wrong, so wrong. As soon as they were gone and she was sure no one was looking, she jumped up quickly and hurried off.

She was not going to look for the hilt of Inuyasha's sword that day. Oh no, she was going home to tell her family how much she loved them. She was going to tell them what was going on and not to worry-that she'd be fine.

Once she made it to the well, she glanced around nervously, making sure no one at all saw her leap down into the well before she jumped in and was instantly enveloped in bright, purple light. She landed swiftly at the bottom swiftly and glanced up and saw the roof of the sacred shrine above her. She smiled as she climbed out.

She walked outside and looked at her surroundings-nothing was new or touched. She suddenly bolted toward her home with unbridled joy in her heart. She raced up the steps, busted through the door and shouted, "Mom! Gramps! Sota! I'm home!"

Mrs. Higurashi emerged from the kitchen quickly at the sound of her daughter's arrival, "Kagome? Oh, Kagome!" She extended her arms and they caught each other in a tight, loving embrace. "Kagome, I missed you so much! Where have you been? And…what on earth are you wearing?" She looked down at Kagome's outfit.

Kagome blushed a bit before saying, "It's a demon slaying outfit that I got from Sango. I've been training and-" She cut short when she saw her little brother standing in the doorway, peering at her with big, brown eyes.

"Sota!" She cried, running and snatching him up and squeezing him hard. He hugged her back, though, not as roughly.

The teenager sat her brother down on the floor and looked up at her mother, "I have to tell you guys something important. Get grandpa in here so we can talk."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went out of the room before emerging a few moments later with her dad. "Ok, let's chat."

Sota and Kagome's grandpa sat down at the table while Kagome was at the end of the kitchen that was farther away from the door. Mrs. Higurashi, however, was standing right beside of it.

"Ok, well, let's see," Kagome began. It felt weird, being in her house after a really long time of being away. "Inuyasha, you remember him, right?"

"The guy with the adorable dog ears?" Mrs. Higurashi gushed, "Of course."

"Well, he turned into a full demon and…" Kagome broke off with a sigh. Was, she wondered, Miroku and the others aware of her absence and searching for her? "Now he's after me to…do something bad to me. And it's not to kill."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "Oh, my…"

"Yeah. I didn't want to come back here to where you guys are because I was afraid that he would hurt one of you. He has a reputation of murder when he's like this." Kagome cleared her throat. "Since he was after me and I could not fight him, Sango suggested that I train to become stronger and better so I could defend myself. And that's exactly what I've been doing for the past few weeks."

Kagome wasn't sure if any of the news had sank in yet, but she continued explaining, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible. "Did I mention that, since I am the reincarnation of a priestess, I have also inherited her powers? And that those powers have gotten a lot stronger and are still growing?"

Mrs. Higurashi was just sort of looking dazed.

"Well, anyway, yeah. That's basically it, mom." Kagome finished, "I just snuck away to tell you that…well, don't worry. I've got it covered. I have a way to change him back and I think I can do it soon. I'll come back whenever he's normal again."

Kagome's mother had tears in her eyes, "Kagome…" She murmured softly. "Please be careful."

"I will, mom."

"At least have something to drink or eat before you go. I would not want you to leave me on an empty stomach." Mrs. Higurashi said gently.

"Ok." Kagome turned and reached up into the cabinet for a glass when she heard an ear-piercing shriek. She instantly dropped the glass, causing it to shatter into many shards and fly everywhere, and spun around.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, her heart speeding up very quickly, "Let her go!"

Inuyasha smirked at her. Mrs. Higurashi was facing him as he held her throat, but he was looking at Kagome with a stare so intense, Kagome had to drop her own. "Not until you come with me," He answered with his deep tone. "If you don't, she dies."

Kagome jerked her head back up in astonishment. Oh, why couldn't she have stayed in the Feudal Era?

Mrs. Higurashi cautiously reached into her pocket and jerked something out. Kagome recognized it from when her mother had showed her when she was little. "It's pepper spray," She had informed her little five-year-old daughter, "It's for when some bad person tries to hurt me and I can blind them with it. Too bad they're not blind for the rest of their life."

Mrs. Higurashi shot her hand out and sprayed some of the substance in Inuyasha's crimson eyes. He cried out in pain and released Kagome's mother and grabbed at his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi backed away and glanced fearfully at her daughter.

Sota and Kagome's grandfather were screaming their heads off, as was Inuyasha, who was temporarily blinded.

_I have to get him away from my family,_ Kagome thought, glancing around,_ and away from this Era. But he can't see cause of mom's pepper spray. And he can't hear me too good because everyone is screaming. He can't smell me; my scent is everywhere in this house and so is everyone else's. What can I do?_

Kagome thought, glancing around, 

Inuyasha was staggering around a little bit as he continued to grab at his sore eyes. Sota, Kagome's grandpa, and mother were all shouting in fear. Kagome jerked out her sword, scaring her mother greatly.

Here it goes. It's the only way he can tell me apart from everyone else.

Kagome then placed the blade of her sword in her palm, closed her hand, hesitated, but then jerked it out, slicing the skin. She winced as pain coursed through her hand and arm and blood flowed down the blade and down her arm.

She sheathed the sword back up and glanced at her mother who had, after witnessing her daughter slice herself, fainted, causing Sota to yell out harder and louder. "Tell mom that I'll be fine and that I love her." Kagome said before shouting at Inuyasha, "Hey! I'm over here!"

Inuyasha stopped moving and listened. He also began to sniff the air and moved toward Kagome slowly after smelling her blood, which was, already, dripping down onto the floor. Kagome began to walk around the table and got to the door as he followed her blood trail.

She watched him, as he got a little closer before turning and running out the door and going outside where it was getting dark with storm clouds. He was coming behind her, only going a little slower. She was sure that he was going to catch up, so she turned and ran inside the shrine where the well was, closing the doors behind her. She needed a plan and she needed one fast.

Thunder rumbled outside somewhere off in the distance, but she ignored it. She was too busy listening for Inuyasha, who showed no signs of even being outside. Where was he? She took a step forward, not sure of what to do.

Should she go and look to find him? Or should she stay there, on her guard? She took another timid step toward the door.

Without warning, Inuyasha busted through the door and tackled her, causing them both to fall into the well. He held her throat with his right hand while his left grasped the back of her outfit. Kagome clung onto his tattered kimono. There was dry blood where she had cut him two days before, she noticed.

They hit the ground with a dull 'thud.'

"Let me go!" Kagome cried, slapping him and jumping up when his grip loosened. She was running toward the side of the well when he took hold of her ankle and tripped her. She fell and gasped when the air rushed from her lungs. She rolled over onto her back only to have him drag her back toward him.

She screamed as she frantically tried to grab something-anything-to keep him from succeeding in getting what he wanted. He was over her in a split second, grinning down at her, "It's about time I got you, Kagome." His vision had, obviously, somewhat returned.

Kagome shrieked in fear and began to wriggle, tossing her arms and legs around in a desperate attempt to free herself. He wouldn't let go, however, so she jabbed both of her thumbs in his already injured eyes and kicked him in the sensitive spot. She felt bad about hurting him like that, but she needed to escape.

She ran and climbed up the side of the well and fell over the top onto the grassy ground. She heard him growl and leap out of the well behind her; so, she cried out in fear and began to run faster toward Kaede's village. "Help me, somebody!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she continued to run, dodging trees and stumps.

She tripped over a root, however, and fell down. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was coming for her…

But Koga suddenly leapt out of nowhere and tackled Inuyasha to the ground and began to punch him hard, over and over again. Kagome watched in relieved awe as Inuyasha threw Koga off of him, glared at her, then turned and left. Koga came over to her and helped her up, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, hiding the gash in her hand.

"Come on," Koga said, "Let's get out of here."

They walked back slowly to Kaede's hut where, as soon as she entered, Kagome had to explain why she had gone home-and into the woods-without anyone with her. She told them why and said, "Personally, I don't give a damn if you want me to go into the woods or not. I'm going not matter what." Then she turned and stomped away toward her room.

She sat down and bandaged her gash with a leftover bandage that she had before Inuyasha changed. She had never needed it until now. She changed and collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

She remembered how her mother had fainted and hoped that she was ok.

_I told mom that I'd be fine…_Kagome thought sullenly, _but now…I don't know if that's true or not…_

Author's Note- How was it? Too long or too short? Did it go by too fast? Well, review please and tell me what you think. Also, please give me ideas!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Demonic Desires**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I simply cannot believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! I am now trying to update daily or every other day. If I can't, I apologize. Even on weekends, I am usually with a friend. Anyway, thanks everyone! I absolute love you!

BeccaPatty: I would like to thank you! You have no idea how helpful you were to me!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

10

They told Kagome not to go off on her own and she did not listen. That's why, three days before, she had gotten attacked at her own house when she went to visit her family to tell them that everything was all right and not to worry. Luckily for her, her mother just happened to have her pepper spray with her. And luckily for her, Koga had heard her screaming and came to save her.

She told Sango and Miroku, Koga, Kaede, and Shippo that she did not care what they wanted her to do and not to do; that she would do as she pleased. And they obviously decided to leave her be and let her find out on her own that it's too dangerous for her to go off alone.

But, for her mission to be accomplished, she would have to do dangerous things such as sneak off to where demons linger and where she would run into Inuyasha.

However, she would do anything just to get him back. And she had only one plan that was almost guaranteed to work. She fully intended on making it work, too, no matter what the consequences or dangers or threats.

And she sure as heck did not care what Sango or anyone else thought about her physical well-being.

So, that's why, early that morning, she snuck out while everyone else was sleeping peacefully. She had one goal-and one goal only-on her mind. She equipped herself with the usual: knapsack, bow and arrows, and her sword. She was also wearing her demon slaying outfit. She was only planning on looking around for about an hour before returning to have lunch. Then she was going to head off again in order to search for the last piece.

She looked for about forty-five minutes before finally deciding to stop until the sun got up higher and brighter.

She headed back toward the hut and, once there, she found that everyone had gotten up early and were eating. She did not say anything, however-they knew where she had been due to all the stuff she was carrying, even though they had no clue of what she was doing out wandering around-and went into the small room she slept in at night.

She dropped her stuff inside and came back into the other room to eat. She sat down and, as she was eating, Kaede excused herself and left before reappearing again with something in her hands.

"Here," She said, "Take this. I'm sure ye will need it in future times." She handed Kagome a beaded necklace that resembled the one Inuyasha used to wear.

"Now," Kaede said wisely, "It will only last after about five sits because he is so much stronger. Use it well."

Kagome simply stared at it for a moment before nodding, "Y-yeah." She was surprised that Kaede had created an exact replica of the necklace. She fingered it gingerly, gazing down at it. It reminded her of Inuyasha and how, every time he would make her angry, she'd tell him to sit and he would fall face first to the ground. He would be mad with her after that.

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Miroku asked, peering at her curiously as she sat, staring at the beaded necklace.

Kagome snapped back to reality instantly, shaking her head, "Oh, no. Just thinking." And after that, she got up and went into her room, leaving the rest of her food on the floor. Shippo agreed to eat it and quickly began to munch it up.

"What do you think is bothering her?" Sango asked Miroku.

The monk sighed and replied, in a toneless voice, "She misses him."

Kagome heard their conversation from where she stood on the other side of the door. She dropped her gaze to the ground and just eyed the floor as she walked over to her bag and plopped down next to it. She stayed in there for almost an hour, not moving or even coming out.

Her being in her room for so long worried the others until finally, Koga went in to talk to her and see if everything was all right.

He cracked the door open a little and peeked inside to find her, with her back to the door, shaking a little as she sat with her knees pulled up against her chest. He tiptoed in and quietly stepped up to her, "Kagome?"

His voice made her jump and she spun around quickly to look up at whoever called her name. Her face was blotchy with tearstains and her eyes were red. "Oh," She said, trying to wipe away the tears with her demon slaying outfit. She sniffled pitifully. "It's you. What do you want?"

"Are you all right?" Koga asked gently, kneeling down next to her after she had turned around, her knees still against her chest.

"I'm fine." She said with monk happiness.

"No, you're not."

"Of course I am. How do you know if I'm happy or not? I mean you aren't me."

"You're crying."

Kagome did not respond. She just looked at him, then back down at the ground. "So?" She finally asked in a hoarse voice. She hiccupped back a sob and before she knew it, she had flung herself into his arms and was bawling all over again.

"I miss him!" She cried, "I hate being in this situation! I want to go home and wake up and find it all to be a dream…" She sniffled as more tears fell down her face.

Koga felt a little awkward due to the fact that the woman he loved was sobbing in his arms. But he embraced her, nonetheless, and began to whisper calming words into her ear. "It's going to be all right." He said, "Don't worry, we'll make it out of this mess together."

Kagome finally stopped crying and was just sniffling and trying to wipe all of her tears away that still continued to trickle down her face. She had wanted to cry for such a long time, but never really had the chance to do so. And she also did not want her friends to see her act like a baby, but Koga did anyway.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized nervously, sitting up and brushing the rest of her tears away.

"Don't worry about it," Koga replied. "I'm glad you got it out. We were all wondering when you were going to break."

"Well, I finally did." Kagome said sheepishly. "I'm tired, so I guess I'll take a nap, ok?"

"Sure." Koga replied, kissing her on the forehead, causing her to blush madly before leaving the room. She sniffled again and picked up the necklace. She was not tired. In fact, she was wide-awake. She had to do one more thing and then she would come back and go to sleep. She climbed out of the window that was in her room, her sword at her side and the necklace in her hand, and ran off.

-

She ran through the woods, totally on alert and was watching for any attackers that might have been lurking nearby. She knew that she would need to save up the sits, but she had to do this because she probably would not have time later on to do it.

"Inuyasha!" She called as she came to a stop, "Come get me! I have a surprise for you!" She hoped that he would think it was an intimate surprise instead of a surprise to bring him down with one word.

After calling a few more times, he finally emerged and landed in front of her. "What's this surprise, you say you've got?"

She remembered that she would have to be clever because he was full of whit and could get easily suspicious. She said nothing and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping the necklace tucked up inside her sleeve. She then pressed her lips against his, trying to imagine it as the regular Inuyasha and not the demonic one.

He seemed pleased by her actions and began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Kagome then began to pull the necklace out slowly and carefully. Unfortunately, he pushed her down onto the ground and straddled her, kissing her more. She got the necklace over him without him noticing, but she was trapped.

All she had to do was say that one word and then run away. But, if she did say it, he would fall down onto her and crush her. So, she rolled him over and sat on his stomach. She stood up and, after getting a confused look from him, said, "Sit!"

It felt strange, saying that word after not being able to say it in such a long time. He was forcefully pulled down onto the ground and she turned and sped off.

She heard him yelling after her in a very acrimonious tone, but she ignored it and strained her legs to go faster. She made it to Kaede's and practically dived through the window. Once inside, she relaxed and took deep breaths to get all of the oxygen back into her lungs.

"There…" She muttered softly, "I did it…now, I can probably go through with my plan without hardly any problems."

She lie down and, just like she had told Koga she would do, went to sleep…

Author's Note- There, how was it? I know that it as short, but please forgive me and review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I simply cannot believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolute love you!

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with a new story and with Broken Hearts. I have about one hundred and ninety four reviews for it! Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

11

Kagome awoke the next morning, exhausted, and hungry. She emerged from her room and sat down in front of the fire that had been made to prepare breakfast with. Koga and the others had already gotten up and were sitting, eagerly waiting for their meal to be finished.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked tenderly, "Are ye all right?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked up, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." She forged a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Koga asked, gripping her chin and turning her to face him, "You look upset."

"No, I'm just tired." Kagome answered truthfully. She would not tell him the real reason to her tiredness: She had been out with Inuyasha the night before, putting the necklace that Kaede had made around his neck. She succeeded and had gotten away using only one sit.

"Why are you so tired?" Miroku asked suspiciously, eyeing her as she was handed her breakfast and began eating.

"I could not get to sleep last night." Kagome replied, swallowing the food that had been in her mouth.

"Why couldn't you get to sleep?" Sango asked just as cautiously, which was unfair because Sango was supposed to be her friend. Her being suspicious was just plain wrong. Couldn't Kagome just follow her own instincts and do as she pleased, do what she thought was right?

"I was cold." Was all she said before finishing her meal and getting up and headed to her room to gather her bow and arrows. Once she had them, and her sword, she left the hut and set out once again on her search for the remnants of the Tetsusaiga.

She had wandered around the woods for a very long time with no idea of where she was going, but had only one thing in mind: To find the hilt of Inuyasha's sword.

She had her bow and arrows tossed across one shoulder, her bag on the other, and her sword on her side and her feet were aching from all of the walking she had been doing, so, she stopped and sat down, trying to rest so she could continue.

As she was resting, however, a figure stepped out of nearby bushes, startling Kagome. But when she saw who it was, she relaxed and hissed, "Kikyo."

"Kagome." She responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kagome shot back, not answering the older priestess's question.

"It seems that your powers have gotten much stronger since we last had an encounter." Kikyo commented. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." Kagome answered truthfully because, she really had no idea. "But I'm busy, so, go away please."

"What are you doing that is so time consuming?" Kikyo asked with a smile, "The only thing I see you doing is sitting on a log."

Kagome just growled in annoyance. She already did not enjoy having Kikyo aroundmuch less brought back to life at all. All she wanted was for Kikyo to either go one somewhere and get a new life or just die again. Cruel, yes, but it was the way she felt and she could not change that.

Kikyo eyed her younger reincarnation suspiciously, looking into her eyes as if looking into her soul: The same soul they shared. "There is something you are not informing of, isn't there?"

Kagome continued to stare at Kikyo, her gaze unwavering. "No."

"Tell me now!" Kikyo shouted. "Inuyasha is in some kind of danger, is he not?"

Kagome did not want to tell her for she would then have to reveal the reason why she was out in the woods in battle gear. But, in a strange way, she wanted to tell her everything. This priestess was older and wiser and more powerful and would probably be of great help. But jealousy drove her to lie. "No, he is not in danger."

Kikyo regarded her reincarnation calmly, just staring at her. "He's not in danger?"

"No, he's not." Kagome continued to pray that Kikyo would leave.

"I see." Kikyo glanced over Kagome's outfit and weapons and big yellow bag. "Well, since you seem so _busy _I will leave you." She then turned and proceeded to leave, causing Kagome to sigh in relief.

Kagome watched her leave, very happy that she was not in the presence of the priestess who had pinned Inuyasha to the tree fifty years before. Then, she got up, and headed out again.

* * *

Her legs were aching from walking so much. She had looked over the same places profusely and found nothing. If Kikyo had not come along, she would have been able to search more land. But, she was not able to.

As she managed to drag herself on, through thick tangles of trees and bushes, Kagome finally collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard from her continuous scout.

Feeling the cool earth beneath her, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax and catch her breath before heading out again to look for the last piece of Inuyasha's sword.

Sliding her hands across the soil, her right one came in contact with something. She jumped, unsure of what it was. At first, she thought it was a corpse or something; corpses were lying everywhere in the feudal era.

Glancing down at it, she seen something beaten up and broken, lying underneath some of the dirt. She brushed it off of the strange object and seen that it was the hilt of the sword.

She almost wanted to shriek with joy. She could not believe that she had finally found it. She had been looking for so long and now, all she needed was a fang and to get it fixed.

Wait…

A fang! That meant she had to go and get a tooth from Inuyasha's mouth! That was really dangerous and she would end up using all of her sits, probably.

She looked at the fragment of the sword in her hands with disappointment and fear. She was unsure of how to go about getting that fang, but she knew that she was not going to get it that day.

She would wait until the next day to complete her task. No matter how dangerous it was she would do it. She just had to get Inuyasha back…no matter what.

She put the piece of the sword into her big yellow bag, picked it up over her shoulder, and went back to Kaede's, thinking of her job that was to come the next day…

Author's Note- Sorry it was so short, guys! I have been trying to update Broken Hearts normally and it's difficult…please review anyway!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I simply cannot believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with a new story and with Broken Hearts. I have about four hundred and fifteen reviews for it! Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

12

"I'm heading out!" Kagome shouted to the residents of the hut, not really caring if they had heard her or not. Personally, she did not want them to know that she was leaving because then they would ask too many questions and be much too suspicious. But if she had not informed anyone of her absence, they would have been worried about her sudden disappearance.

No one called back to her shout. It was probably because the most commanding resident of the hut was outside: Koga.

If Koga knew, he would more than likely tell her to stay near the hut instead of go to wherever it was that she was about to go. The only difference was that he had no idea of where she was going and for what purpose she was going there.

She let a small smile spread across her face when she saw that Koga was nowhere in sight. She figured that he was back at his cave and would return shortly.

Glancing all around her, Kagome made sure that no one was watching before she slipped into the woods where the trees and bushes and vines fell all around her. Despite the fall temperature, the leaves were still thick on the many branches of the many trees.

Once she was in the deep, darkening woods, Kagome stumbled across the moist, soft ground, trying to avoid anything that could cause her to trip. Her bag was growing heavy on her shoulders as she pressed on, going deeper and deeper into the never-ending forest.

She reached a small clearing where grass sprouted out almost up to her elbows. The wind blew gracefully through it as if whispering confidential secrets to it.

Sighing, she clenched her fists and prepared herself for what was about to come next.

Everything seems so peaceful here. Too bad that looks can be deceiving.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Kagome closed her eyes and shouted, "Inuyasha! I'm here! Come and get me!"

She did not dare open her eyes. She did not want to see him racing toward her greedily, lust tainted inside of his red eyes, reaching out for her with sharp crimson stained claws. Instead, she waited fearfully, not wanting to move or make a sound. She wanted to listen for him, for any kind of movement that would signal his entrance.

Not hearing anything, Kagome took in another deep breath, "Inuyasha! I know you want me, so come and get me!" She tossed her bag down, knowing that the rash move was reckless. "It's not a trick this time! See? I even threw down my bag!"

The only sounds that she heard were the chirping of the birds and the rustle the trees made when the wind caressed them gently. Her breathing became regular, but her heart was panicking. She really needed him to come out and confront her. The sooner he did, the better. That meant that she could probably change him back sooner…

Either that or get her innocence taken away at an early age…

"Inuyasha!" She yelled again, persistent. She was beginning to feel desperate. "Please, come out!"

No sounds came that could have warned her of an intruder. Only the noises of the birds and the wind. "Inuyasha…" Her voice was just above a whisper now since she was so desperate. "Please. Come out and talk to me."

Impetuously, the birds stopped singing their beautiful songs. The wind did not stop, but everything felt silent without the birds.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her heart missed a beat and she felt faint. The feeling inside of her stomach told her only one thing: That Inuyasha was coming. Either that or he was already there.

She took a step back fearfully, and bumped into something solid…and warm. Gasping, she spun around quickly to find Inuyasha looking down at her with his scarlet orbs. His eyes held lust, confusion, curiosity, and anger.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" She breathed.

"What do you want, Kagome?" He demanded in that deep tone. "I'm sick of games, you know. So, get straight to the point."

Kagome gulped. Get straight to the point? That meant that she would have to try and sock it to him hard and knock out a fang…or just reach up and rip one out…

She was scared of trying to do anything. In fact, she was terrified to even move. But she managed to muster up enough courage to reach up and slug him really hard in the mouth. She saw him wince in pain, growling angrily.

She backed up and took a battle stance, waiting and watching him as he recovered from the blow quickly and stood up straight. He glowered at her acrimoniously as she stood, patient, nervous, only a couple feet away from him. She saw his large, clawed fists clench into angry fists and his teeth were gritted.

Kagome felt her breath catch, knowing that she had done the wrong thing to the wrong demon and that she would undoubtedly have to pay for it. She figured that he would probably say something mean or hateful to her, but he never did.

Instead, he settled for lunging at her and grabbing her by the upper arms, causing her to let out a shriek of horror as they fell onto the ground, hidden by the tell grass. His claws were digging into her arms, drawing blood that stained her battle outfit. His face was just inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek and neck as he snarled, "Now why did you have to go and do that? I was planning on not hurting you, but it looks like I'll have to now to teach you a lesson."

Kagome's heart was hammering hard against her ribcage. It was beating so hard and so rapidly, in fact, that she thought that it would burst from her body at any moment. Her breaths were coming out raggedly due to having his weight crushing her lungs. So when she talked, her voice came out huskier than normal, "Get off of me."

"Now why should I?" He fixed her gaze with a smile, his lips turning upward into a grin. "You're the one that hit me and pissed me off." Due to his close proximity, she felt his voice reverberate throughout his entire body as he spoke with that deep demonic tone.

Kagome looked at his sharp fangs that were only a couple of inches away. She needed to somehow rip one out. He was a full demon, so he would be strong enough to handle one little tooth, right? "Y-You're hurting me."

"You hurt me first, remember?" He demanded, leaning closer to her.

Kagome could feel the blood streaming down her arms, but she was more focused on Inuyasha's mouth.

He must have noticed since he asked, "You want one? A kiss, I mean. You keep staring at my mouth." He was smirking now. An evil, arrogant smirk.

"No, I don't want…" But she was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly leaned in a pressed his lips against hers. Deep within, she wanted to believe that it was the real Inuyasha, kissing her like that. But she knew that it was not. The real, regular Inuyasha would have never held her down like that. He would have never jab his talon like claws into her upper arms like that.

With a gasp, Kagome managed to pull away, cold air rushing in to greet every spot where his body had warmed her. "Get off of me."

"No." Inuyasha replied firmly, the lust in his eyes growing.

Kagome felt panic in her stomach and knew that she had to do something. "I said," she repeated, almost shouting, "Get off of me!" When she yelled this, she shoved him off with all of her strength. He rolled off of her onto the tall grass that had once hid them.

He looked utterly shocked by her sudden behavior, but it passed quickly and he rose to his feet. Kagome was catching her breath from having used all of her strength at once and her arms were hurting terrible as they bled profusely. "Aw, come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said mockingly. "You know you want to have some fun."

Kagome shuddered.

"Inuyasha has been wanting it for a long time. And I have, too. And I know you do. Now, how about we go somewhere else and give it a try?" The demonic Inuyasha said.

Kagome only managed to say, through numb lips, "You're sick."

She saw that this was the wrong thing to say to him for he clenched his fists again and glared at her as she stood, trembling in fear. It was probably taking everything that he had not to hit her right then.

But that did not mean that she was not going to hit him.

She did. Hard, in the jaw. And this time, she did not wait for him to recover. Oh, no. She lunged and attacked again with the same ferocity as the last hit. She continued to hit and hit and hit so much that Inuyasha could barely even fight back with a punch of his own. Finally, she had hit him so many times that his nose and lips were busted open, but she continued, desperate for that fang.

She tackled him and, as he was on the ground with him on top of her, she slugged him repeatedly until she saw that the fang was loose. She reached for it and yanked.

It came out easily enough. He grabbed his mouth and shrieked, "You bitch!"

Kagome felt relief wash through her veins. She knew now that she could take the pieces of the Tetsusaiga and the fang to Totosai and he would be able to fix the sword. No doubt about it! She was sure that everything was going to be all right again.

That's what she thought, up until Inuyasha leapt up and, without warning, grabbed her large yellow bag with the sword's pieces in it and sped away with it to God knew where…

Author's Note- There! Sorry it took so dang long for me to update! But I finally have and I hope you guys review like crazy and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks.

Jessie


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I simply cannot believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with a new story and with Broken Hearts. I have about four hundred and forty reviews for it! Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

13

Kagome was trudging back home, tears in her brown eyes. She had failed! Oh yeah, she had gotten the fang she needed. But Inuyasha had run off with the sword pieces and without those, well, how else would she make the Tetsusaiga whole again?

She collapsed onto the cold and unforgiving ground, tears falling down her cheeks. She did not care how ridiculous she appeared as she sobbed there in the middle of the forest on the dirty ground. She had been so close! All she had had to do was take the fang and shards to Totosai, but she hadn't even gotten a chance to get away from Inuyasha.

"I was so stupid," she muttered to no one, punching the ground with her fist. "Why didn't I get out of there? I hung around like an idiot and now look where it got me!"

She pushed herself up from the ground and slammed her clenched fists against the trunk of a thick oak tree in anger. She did this continually until her knuckles opened up and began to bleed. Sighing as her fit of rage ceased, she placed her forehead upon the trunk, her skin scraping against the rough bark.

"How could I?" She asked herself, her voice breaking with immense emotion as tears continued to trickle down her pale and dirty cheeks. "I was so close…how could I let him ruin it for me?" She really did not understand why she had let him ruin her plans. She knew that he was much smarter and craftier.

She remained like that for a long period of time. She had no idea of how long and she honestly did not care. In fact, she did not care about anything else, not even living. What was the point? If Inuyasha was going to be a full demon, haunting her for the rest of her life and murdering innocent men, women, and children, what else was there to life for? She wouldn't be happy, so why live?

Closing her eyes, Kagome let out a slow, long breath and tried to relax. As she did, however, Inuyasha's face loomed right in front of hers. He was not a demon, but was the same half demon she had grown to love so much. That was the one she was trying to bring back. That was the one she was trying her very best to save for both his sake and hers.

She couldn't give up. No matter how hopeless the situation seemed; she realized that she could not lie down and die, no matter how much she wanted to. "Inuyasha…" she murmured, opening her eyes, causing the wonderful picture of him to fade away.

Without warning, a voice behind her made her jump and whirl around: "So, Inuyasha _is _in trouble. You lied to me!"

Kagome stared at Kikyo's acrimonious face, her stentorian voice ringing in her ears. "Kikyo…"

"Why did you lie to me?" Kikyo demanded heatedly.

"I…I had to," Kagome managed to get out even though her mouth felt a dry as a desert and her lips were as numb as ice.

Kikyo looked partially interested, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you to interfere." Kagome said, not caring if her disdain for Kikyo showed or not. "I wanted to handle it on my own."

"I see." Kikyo replied tonelessly. She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "But you do not belong here. So it is not your duty to revert Inuyasha back."

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"I can sense his demonic aura. It is coming closer." Kikyo answered, her gaze on Kagome unwavering.

Kagome focused on Inuyasha and could actually sense something demonic about him. She hadn't paid any attention to it earlier due to her disappointment of her failure. But now that she focused, she knew he was there. And she knew that he was coming closer at a fast rate.

"I don't care if I belong here or not," Kagome said to Kikyo very boldly. "But I'm staying and I'm making sure that Inuyasha changes back to normal."

Kikyo eyed her reincarnation for a few moments before turning and leaving, "Do as you wish."

Kagome watched as the older priestess left, fading away into the fog like a ghost. Well, she _was _dead, after all. After the older priestess was gone, Kagome decided to head on back to Kaede's village. She needed a nap and she also needed to hide Inuyasha's fang somewhere where she would know where it was whenever she needed it.

As she was walking along the old path silently, the image of Kikyo's expression continuously flashed in her head. She had looked suspiciously sneaky. Her eyes looked like they held a secret plot of some sort.

Impetuously, Myoga landed on her shoulder, "Kagome!"

She jumped, but relaxed when she seen that it was only the tine old flea that could not hurt her, other than drink her blood. "Oh, hi, Myoga. What's up?"

"I think that Kikyo has gone to look for Inuyasha and try to take him to hell with her!" Myoga replied frantically, hopping up and down.

Kagome could not think of what to say. All that managed to escape her lips was a very faint, "No…"

"Yes!" Myoga shouted, "I think she is! Kagome, you must stop her!"

As soon as Myoga said the words 'stop her,' Kagome was off like a shot, towards where she sensed Inuyasha's demonic aura. She finally came to a clearing and ducked down behind some bushes, peeking out at the demonic Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo.

"Myoga," Kagome whispered, "Kikyo can't get anywhere near Inuyasha when he's like this. He'll kill her. So, she can't take him to hell, can she?"

Myoga didn't reply. Instead, he and Kagome went on watching as Kikyo suddenly took her bow and held it up, putting an arrow in it and drawing the string back far. "Inuyasha," she said, "You must know that this is for the better."

Kagome gasped, unsure of what actions to take. "No…I can't let her do it." She said. She saw Kikyo pull the bowstring back as far as it would go and was about to release it. Kagome lunged forward. Kikyo let the string go, causing the arrow to slice through the air, right for Inuyasha's chest.

"No!" Kagome shrieked, leaping in front of Inuyasha, her back to Kikyo. "Inuyasha!"

Blood poured down Kagome's right shoulder where the arrow found its mark. She gasped and her eyes drooped. She barely murmured, "Inuyasha…please…change back…" before collapsing to the ground.

Myoga, from where he stood on the ground a few feet away, said, "Kikyo was planning on putting that spell on Inuyasha so she could get near him to take him to hell with her. But Kagome intervened and is now under the same spell that Inuyasha had been under for fifty years."

"Foolish girl," Kikyo mumbled. "That was an unwise decision. Now you shall suffer the consequences of your actions."

Inside of the demonic Inuyasha, the half demon was screaming out, "Kagome! Kagome, get up!"

But the demonic Inuyasha was battling him deep within the soul they shared, "Pathetic half breed. Falling for a human girl such as her. How ignorant can you be?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha cried indignantly to the demonic side of him in their soul.

Kikyo looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. That stupid girl had ruined her plans yet again. But it would not matter. She would have him this time. She took a step forward, causing the demonic Inuyasha to back away and growl.

Kagome flinched on the ground, moaning in pain and struggling to escape the spell. It was all to no avail and she soon went limp once again.

Without warning, the half demon regained control of his body and went forward and lifted Kagome in his arms. "Kagome…wake up!" He glared up at Kikyo, "Bring her back! Now!"

"And if I refuse?" Kikyo asked testily.

Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand, "I could either kill you myself or I could sick my full demon self on you cause he's knocking and I can't hold him off for long."

Kikyo glowered at him, but reached down and jerked the arrow out of Kagome's right shoulder. Her body pulsated a couple of times and she opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, wincing in pain. When she seen the regular Inuyasha, she flung her arms around his neck, "Inuyasha!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head against hers. "Kagome, I'm so sorry about what's going on."

Kagome pulled away, "It's all right." Then she noticed that Kikyo had left.

Either Inuyasha hadn't noticed or he did not care for he went on, "I want you to leave, ok? Get as far away from me as possible. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But…"

"Not buts! Get out of here now." Inuyasha suddenly winced.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"He's breaking through. You've got to hurry!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know where you put my bag?" Kagome wanted to know.

"No…I can't remember. I'm sorry, Kagome. Now get out of here." He placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her forward and their lips met. When he pulled away from her, he managed to say, "Be careful. Now go!"

Kagome, ignoring her blush and teary eyes, nodded and got up and ran away like Inuyasha had instructed…

Author's Note- How was it, guys? Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. I will try to update soon. And I apologize if you all didn't like this chapter. Please review anyway and you are free to give me ideas!

Jessie


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I just can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

14

Kagome stumbled out of the dark woods and was greeted by the setting sun, whose red and orange rays were proudly shining over the treetops in the distance. Her shoulder where Kikyo had shot her was aching in pain. And her bleeding knuckles were stinging irritably.

That's what I get for punching trees.

She walked on, her mind on the kiss she had received from Inuyasha. She knew that he loved her and that he did not want anything terrible to happen to her. That's why he had instructed her to run. She could not help but wonder where he had went to as well.

She soon came to the village, where everything seemed to be so peaceful and serene, as if nothing could harm it.

As she walked up to the front of Kaede's hut, she knew that she was going to have some major explaining to do about the blood on her knuckles and clothing and why she was so dirty. And both Koga and Shippo were bound to end up smelling Inuyasha's scent and Kikyo's scent on her.

Looks like I'll have to go to the hot springs to wash off.

She sighed as she turned and went around the hut to where the window to her room was located and climbed in, landing expertly on the wood floor before stealthily creeping over to where her clothes were. She quickly grabbed a change of her school uniform and crawled right back outside under the darkening sky.

Feeling tremendously proud of herself, Kagome began to head off to the hot springs when a deep voice stopped her: "I thought I heard you moving around here."

She whirled around, startled and disappointed at the same time, to find Koga, smirking at her as he leaned against a tree. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She said, trying not to look too suspicious, despite the fact that he caught her sneaking out.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a semi-serious voice, still half grinning.

Kagome tilted her chin up and said, sort of defiantly, "I'm going to the hot springs."

"Is that so?" Koga straightened up and walked towards her. He was still smiling. "You're going alone?"

Kagome looked even more defiant, "I can take care of myself."

"True," he agreed. "But shouldn't Sango go with you just in case?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "No. You guys need to quit worrying about me. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." He said. His tone of voice suggested to her that he was still smirking. "You're bleeding, on both your shoulder and your knuckles. Plus you reek of Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and gulped.

Stupid! You shouldn't have turned around. You exposed your wound.

She spun around and kept the defiant look on her face, "So? Just flesh wounds. And what I smell like doesn't mean anything. So what, I just ran into Kikyo and Inuyasha. Big deal."

"It _is _a big deal, Kagome," he said. "You could have been hurt worse than what you are now."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well, guess what? I'm not, so stop worrying about me so much." With that, she turned and went to the hot springs without looking back.

Kagome leaned her head back against the rocks behind her and closed her eyes, sighing in delight. The hot water was soothing her tired and aching body and it was beginning to feel as if it was restoring some kind of life back to her.

Her delight was somewhat short lived when she heard leaves crunching under someone or something's weight. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up instantly and turned to look behind her, hiding all of her nudity from the intruder. "W-who's there?"

Sango stumbled out of the darkness and seen Kagome's fearful expression and said, "Sorry about scaring you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back against the rocks, her eyes closed as Sango undressed and climbed into the hot water. "Let me guess," she said to Sango. "Koga sent you?"

"Yes, he did, Kagome." Came Sango's answer.

"Great." Kagome groaned.

"He's worried about you, Kagome."

"I know he is. I wish he wasn't."

"Why?"

"It gets annoying." Kagome answered, looking over at Sango. "I can handle myself, but yet, you guys don't believe it."

"Kagome," Sango said tenderly, placing a hand on Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome forced herself not to wince. "We _do _believe it. It's just that we care about you and don't want anything to happen to you. For both your sake and Inuyasha's. If he did anything to you, you would be hurt and Inuyasha would never live it down. He would never forgive himself. That's why we're all so worried and uptight when you leave."

"Thanks for the concern," Kagome said, taking Sango's hand and peeling it off of her shoulder, "But it's not needed."

Sango sighed and looked down at her hand that she had had on Kagome's shoulder. Pinkish red liquid dotted her palm and fingers. She gasped and said, "Kagome, you're bleeding!"

"Duh. I know." Kagome said. She didn't want to tell Sango anything and she knew that eventually, she would ask for an explanation. "Just…I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later on."

"But…Kagome…" Sango murmured.

"No!" Kagome jumped up and grabbed her clothes and dressed hurriedly and turned and left Sango behind in the hot springs. She was too annoyed to talk or do anything else for that matter. Especially sleep. She got to the hut and climbed through the window and was lying down on her sleeping bag, continually tossing and turning. She could not sleep at all.

After about half an hour of lying there, Koga walked into her room and sat down beside of her. "I know you're awake." He said, his voice echoing dully in the half empty room.

"Yeah…so?" Kagome demanded. She was irritated with everyone. They would not leave her alone. That's all she wanted: to be left alone. Was that so much to ask?

"Where is Sango?" Koga wanted to know.

"I don't know. She's probably still out there, lounging around in the hot springs still. Why did you send her after me? It isn't fair. I just want to be left alone." Kagome spat heatedly.

"I don't care if you want to be alone!" Koga shouted, his voice stentorian.

Kagome jumped at his sudden out burst and was staring up at him, halfway fearfully.

"Kagome, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you! Inuyasha doesn't want anything to happen to you and neither do Sango and Miroku! Haven't you noticed that? We're trying to protect you for Inuyasha's sake and yours." Koga softened his tone as he sat in front of her and said, "If anything ever happened to you…I don't know what I'd do…"

And that's when he kissed her…

…On the lips…

Author's Note- How was it, everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in so long. And sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but for now, I need more ideas. Send them in, people! You help create this story.

Jessie


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer**-** I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I just can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

Demonic Desires

15

Kagome was an honest and true person. She never lied unless it was a life or death situation. For example: When she lied to Kikyo about Inuyasha not being in danger when he really was.

Most of all, she was true to the one she loved. Which meant that she never fell in love with anyone else or tried to hurt Inuyasha at all. And when Koga kissed her, if anyone asked if it was a good kiss, she would not lie about it…

It _was _a good kiss. Does that mean that she kissed him back? It most certainly did not!

…Well, not that much anyway. She returned it halfheartedly. But then realized that it was wrong of her. She loved Inuyasha and he loved her back. And Koga knew all of this and yet, here he was, kissing away as if there were no tomorrow. And in Kagome's case, there probably was not a tomorrow.

She pulled back and placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Koga," she said, breathless. "No…this isn't right. I'm sorry, but I love Inuyasha."

Koga's blue-eyed gaze fell downward. "Yeah, I know…it's just that, well…"

Kagome smiled, even though her heart was racing. "I know."

The room grew eerily silent as the two sat in the darkness. Kagome was worried about Koga being able to hear her heart, beating quickly before slowing down to its normal speed.

The only reason that she returned the kiss somewhat was that she hadn't felt loved in a while. Sure, Inuyasha had kissed her and everything, but the kiss was not as comforting as Koga's was. But even though Koga was a wonderful kisser, Kagome most certainly was not going to go with him and forget all about Inuyasha.

She peered out of the window at the night sky that was twinkling with shimmering stars. "Things have been really hard for me lately," she confessed quietly. "I miss Inuyasha."

Koga stared at her intently from a few feet away. "I know. He'll change back eventually."

Kagome suddenly had the urge to tell Koga about her plan to gather the pieces of the sword and try to change Inuyasha back herself, but thought against it almost instantly. Koga would probably try to put a stop to it and everything would go all wrong. Even though it seemed as if it were still going wrong. "I hope you're right. I don't know how much longer I can keep all of this up."

Koga blinked his blue eyes. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"It's just hard." Kagome said simply. "I don't know how many times I can hurt him in order to stay safe. I don't know how much longer I can keep him away."

"As long as you have to." Koga said sternly. "You'll keep this up until something happens in order to change his mind or until he changes back. You're not going to give in, Kagome."

Kagome realized that he was right. She was not going to give in until she could complete the task she had set out to do. She was going to change Inuyasha back one way or another and she was not going to give up until she was successful in her attempts.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting cry rung out and Kagome jumped. That was Sango's voice. Koga had heard it as well and had gotten up to his feet. "Sango." Kagome whispered. She jumped up. "Koga, take me to her."

"No, it's probably too dangerous." He said uncertainly.

"Just do it!" Kagome shrieked. There was no time for hesitation. Sango was in danger and Kagome knew it. But she had to save her since she was the one who had left her alone in the first place.

Koga nodded and picked her up and put her on his back and they raced out of the hut toward where the scream came from. Kagome felt Koga tense up and she knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

"Blood." He growled.

"Oh, God." Kagome murmured. Her heart was beginning to pound against her rib cage and her breathing quickened.

Koga came to an abrupt halt and Kagome saw Sango running toward them, only to stumble and fall. Her kimono was torn and bloody and she was trembling. "Kagome!"

Kagome jumped off of Koga's back and raced for Sango.

"No, wait, Kagome! It's too dangerous!" Koga yelled.

Kagome was almost at Sango when a blur of red landed in front of her. She gasped and came skidding to a stop. But it was so fast that she fell to the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha, who peered down at her with his crimson colored eyes. She glanced down at his claws, which were glistening in the pale moonlight, then back up to his face.

"Inu…Inuyasha, why did you attack Sango?" Kagome asked shakily.

Inuyasha's mouth curved upward into a grin. "I knew it would lure you out."

Kagome gulped. She looked over at Sango, who was lying on the ground, wincing in pain every now and then. But her main focus was on Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Koga said sternly. "Get up and come back over here."

Kagome stared down at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. What if Inuyasha took her to his hiding place and her bag was there? She would be able to get it back. But how would she get there without Koga interfering?

"She isn't going with you, Koga." She heard Inuyasha snarl. "She's coming with me."

"No she isn't." Koga replied.

Kagome turned to face Koga. She knew there were big risks involved with her decision, but she would just have to take a chance if she wanted Inuyasha back to normal. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Koga…I'm sorry. But he's right."

Koga's eyes widened. "No, you're not going with him, you got it? We already had this talk."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She then winked at him and took Inuyasha's right hand in her left. "Let's go."

Inuyasha looked shocked and confused at her sudden actions, but then he smirked and lifted her up bridal style before taking off into the woods and disappearing in the fog.

"Damn," Koga cursed heatedly. But he remembered Sango and went and picked her up gently. "Let's get you to Kaede's first and then I'll go looking for Kagome."

Koga then sped off toward the village, making sure that he didn't harm Sango too much. "She'll be fine," she said softly. "I know she will."

"I hope you're right." Kagome replied. "I really hope you're right."

Author's Note- There you go, everyone. Sorry it was short and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had writer's block and I still have it on some stories. And I start high school on Thursday. I'll try to update more of my stories. Until then, please review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer**-** I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was ok. I just can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!

Here's a warning: This chapter includes mature content. If you do not understand, then I suggest you do not read. And if you do not like mature content, than I also suggest you don't read. If neither of these apply, then go ahead and read.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

**Demonic Desires**

**16**

Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto the cold floor of a cave roughly. She squeaked in surprise as her tailbone came in contact with the ground, hard. It would be bruised later, that she knew for sure. She ignored the pain coursing up her spine and glanced around nervously at her surroundings. The cave in which Inuyasha had taken her was dark and damp. She looked from the ground, up the walls on either side of her, and her eyes focused on the ceiling before they dropped down to meet Inuyasha's. They were glowing ominously in the blackness.

She shuffled backwards on the ground, stirring up a light amount of dust. She coughed and turned to fix her gaze on Inuyasha once again. He hadn't moved. He seemed like a statue, staring at her with glowing crimson eyes. Was he studying her? If so, why was he doing it?

"You," he spoke up, his voice echoing off of the walls and enclosing Kagome in its deepness, causing her to jump. She was not prepared for him to speak. "You must want me more than you let on. You pretty much jumped in my arms and begged me to take you away."

Kagome opened her mouth to spit out an argument, but decided against it. She had to cooperate in order to succeed. What good would it do for her to argue against his accusations and fight against his touch? Absolutely nothing. She snapped her mouth shut and waited, her heart pounding.

It grew eerily silent and Kagome began to relax, thinking that nothing was going to happen. That was a big mistake on her part.

Inuyasha seemed to have read her thoughts and sensed how she was beginning to feel for he tackled her, slamming her back and head against the rocky cave bottom. She was startled and let out a flustered yowl. When he climbed on top of her, however, she began to squirm, deciding against what she had told herself earlier about cooperating. She just wanted to get out of there with her bag -- as well as her virginity. "Get off me!"

Inuyasha growled, which reverberated throughout his body as well as Kagome's. He was annoyed and his patience had long run out. He grabbed a handful of her hair, which confused Kagome since she was not really tender headed. But what he did next surprised her. He lifted her head up close to his and it appeared as if he were going to steal a kiss. However, he slammed her head back down onto the ground behind her, stunning her to where she grew dizzy and couldn't concentrate.

Inuyasha smirked. "Pathetic," he sneered. He grabbed her shirt and gave it a swift, hard jerk, his claws tearing through the fabric and ripping most of it from her body.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to lay in a state of utter shock and pain. She first turned her head to one side to see if she was still able to move before she gingerly tilted it the other way. When she found that she was all right, she gazed around in a sort of dazed manner, as if she hadn't become aware of the fact that Inuyasha was about to remove her bra.

When he couldn't figure out how to unsnap it, he grew exasperated and simply ripped it off, exposing her entire upper body. He brought his head down and kissed the side of her neck as she continued to lay, bemused, underneath him.

The half demon soul inside of him was tearing and screaming, desperately attempting to escape. The demon just ignored him and continued. He was going wild and couldn't wait any longer. She wouldn't be in that state for long and he was ready.

He managed to get the lower part of his kimono off and raise her short skirt up before removing her underclothing. This was it. He was finally going to get what he had been wanting for so long.

He jabbed his claws into her shoulders as he thrust into her. This snapped her out of her reverie and she cried out in pain. He didn't care, he just continued. As the time passed, he went faster and faster. She was struggling to hold back the tears, but it didn't work. They spilled down her cheeks anyway. Blood trickled from her arms and down her back as his claws plunged deeper into her flesh. And she felt blood pooling between her legs as he continued to ram himself into her. At one point, she began crying out and tried to say his name and tell him to stop. The only thing she could get out was, "I-Inu….Inu…..yasha! S-Stop! Stop…..it!"

Impetuously, he ceased in his actions and it grew quiet, except for Kagome's light whimpering. He released her arms and pulled out of her, sitting up. As soon as he was away from her, Kagome sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"K-Kagome…"

His voice wasn't deep and demonic any more! Was it really him? Kagome's head snapped up. It _was _him. His eyes weren't lustrous with crimson and his fangs were normal, as well as his claws. "Inuyasha?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Kagome…I am so sorry." Inuyasha said. He was fumbling with the lower part of his kimono as he said this. "I was trying to keep him from doing it…but I couldn't. I only managed to get him to stop in the middle."

Kagome tried to steady her uneasy heart. "Inuyasha…it's okay."

"No, it isn't!" He moved in closer and she flinched. "See? I hurt you, Kagome. It isn't okay."

Kagome shook her head persistently. "It's fine." She placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay."

It grew silent and Kagome realized that she was pretty much nude. She blushed and frantically tried to cover herself. He must have noticed for her took off the top layer of the bottom of his kimono and wrapped it around her. "Go back to Kaede's." He ordered suddenly, causing her to flinch.

"I need my bag." She said. She began searching for it, eventually having to stand up, only to fall back down. Inuyasha caught her and helped her stand and she walked around until she found it, near the back, hidden in the damp shadows. She couldn't help but smile when she found it.

"I have a plan to keep you half demon." She said proudly, turning and facing him. "I have all the pieces of Tetsusaiga and one of your fangs!"

Inuyasha only glowered at her as he stood a few feet away. He was still half demon, but he didn't appear too pleased.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion before announcing, "I can keep you normal! Then I won't have to run away and we can keep hunting for jewel shards."

He shook his head.

"Huh?" She stepped forward.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"But….I…."

"No buts! Just go back to Kaede's and stay put." He yelled. Suddenly, he winced. Kagome knew he was changing, so she decided to run. She stopped beside of him and told him goodbye. She even waited for a kiss like the time before, but received none and left. When she arrived back at Kaede's, everyone was messing with her and asking if she was okay. She assured them that she was and went to her room.

She stared at all the sword pieces and the fang she had for a long while in astonishment. She had done it. It had cost her, but she had done it.

Now all she had to do was wait for the right moment.

Author's Note- There you go! I know it was short and sorry it took me so long to update. Tell me what ya thought, okay?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Demonic Desires**

Disclaimer**-** I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha or the characters.

Author's Note- I hope that the last chapter was okay. I just can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanks everyone! I absolutely love you!

Keep all of the reviews coming, guys!

Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review.

**Demonic Desires**

**17**

Two nights ago, Kagome had made the foolish decision of going with Inuyasha in order to retrieve her bag. Even though it was only a slight chance that he would have taken her to the same place where her bag was, she had decided to go with him anyway. It was a rash action, but it was a risk that she had been willing to make. She just had to make it. Two nights ago, that rash move cost her. The full demon Inuyasha had raped her.

Now, she continually told herself that in order to do something, it would cost you, one way or another. This thought comforted her somehow and she was able to slip on her battle outfit. She gathered her sword, bow and arrows, and her bag with the remnants of the sword, Inuyasha's fang, and the part of Inuyasha's kimono he had given to her in it. Tonight was the night that she was going to Totosai. Her plan was finally fitting together after what seemed like an eternity of bleakness.

She crept into the main room where all of her friends were sleeping and found Kilala. She roused the small cat from its sleep and lifted her up into her arm, cradling her gently as she went outside. Once she was outside in the cold, obscured night, she sat Kilala on her feet on the ground and smiled. "Kilala, can you take me to Totosai?"

The feline blinked up at her with orange eyes curiously. Kagome sighed. "Oh, please, Kilala. I need your help. It's about Inuyasha."

Kilala let out a soft, adorable 'mew' and transformed into her larger form. Kagome rubbed the cat's head gratefully and climbed onto her back. "Thanks, Kilala." The cat leapt into the air and began gliding gracefully through the cold air.

It seemed to take forever to arrive and Kagome was beginning to doze off. However, Kilala landed on the ground swiftly, startling her awake. She climbed off of her back and rubbed behind her ear. Then she reverted back to her smaller form and leapt into Kagome's arms and she proceeded into the cave.

"Totosai? Are you here? I need your help, it's about Inuyasha!" She called.

Totosai suddenly spoke up, "What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome jumped but turned and found him in the shadows. "The Tetsusaiga broke and he's transformed."

Totosai rubbed the back of his head and stared at her with his unusually large eyes. "There's nothing I can do unless you have the Tetsusaiga and a fang of his."

Kagome sat Kilala on the cave floor and took her large bag off her shoulder. She reached in and pulled out the three pieces of the sword and Inuyasha's fang and presented them to Totosai. "Here."

The elder man sat on the cave bottom and picked up each piece of the sword in his hands and turned them over and over, examining them closely for a couple of minutes. Next came the fang. He stared at it for a good while before setting it back down and rubbing his chin.

Kagome peered at him curiously, perspiration starting to form on her forehead and the palms of her hands. She was growing nervous. "Can you fix it?"

Totosai was silent for a while but he soon nodded and said, "This is no problem. It will take me three days."

Kagome's heart sank a bit when she heard this bit of news, but she did not waver. She could wait three days, right? She could just stay inside of Kaede's hut and not come out until it was time to retrieve the sword. "All right. I'll be back then to pick it up. Thanks, Totosai." As soon as she said this, she turned and exited the cave and went back to Kaede's.

--The Next Morning--

Kagome awoke from a deep sleep and pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes groggily. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell upon a figure, hidden in the shadows in a corner of the room. At first, she couldn't make out who it was. But she saw long, silver hair, glowing red eyes, and the tan colored part of his kimono pants. She also saw the shimmer of sharp claws in the dim light that seeped in.

"Inuyasha…"

"I hate the foolish half demon," he growled. "He prevented me from finishing."

Kagome shuffled backwards off her futon and stared at him in shock. "You still got what you wanted, right? So…there's no need to mess with me."

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed which caused him to look more like a maniac. "You're wrong. I didn't get _all _that I wanted. That's why I'm here now. To finish what I started."

He suddenly lunged forward and knocked Kagome back down onto her back…

"No!" Kagome wailed as she sat up quickly. She held the covers up to her chin and peered around the room in fear. It had been a dream…a nightmare. Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked, stepping into the room.

She nodded and dropped the covers into her lap and brushed the hair from her face with shaking hands. "Just a nightmare."

Koga knelt down in front of her and examined her. "Are you sure you're okay? From that night when you went with Inuyasha, I mean."

"I told you that I was." Kagome replied in an irritated voice.

Koga lifted his hands up, palms facing her. "All right. I was just checking. You were covered in blood and everything. And you were wearing _his _kimono. I had a right to be worried."

Kagome winced at the malice in his voice. She noticed that recently, Koga did not refer to Inuyasha by name. He simply said, 'him,' or 'mutt.' She wished he wouldn't, but she wasn't just going to ask him to stop. "I know. But I'm fine."

Koga shrugged. "All right."

It grew eerily silent in the room and Kagome let her mind wander in its vast ocean of thoughts and questions. What was Inuyasha doing right then? Was he going to come and look for her again or just stay away for a while? What was going to happen when she went and got the Tetsusaiga back? How would she give it to Inuyasha? Would he manage to rape her again or would she succeed without anything impeding her progress?

"What are you thinking about?" Koga asked impetuously, causing her jump and snap out of her reverie.

"Nothing. Why?" Kagome asked, turning and looking at him.

Koga eyed her suspiciously with his blue eyes. "No reason. But you've been acting weird lately."

Kagome felt her heart stop for a second before continuing at an exceedingly fast pace. "What do you mean?"

Koga shifted position and sighed. "It's like you're keeping something from us." He paused. "Are you?"

Kagome could have told him right then. She could have revealed to him her magnificent plan to bring Inuyasha back to normal and tell him that in two days, everything was going to go back to normal. She was tempted to. She desperately wanted to let someone know and maybe then they would be as happy as she was. She wanted to confess it to all her friends in order to try and sweep away all of the tension that hung thick around them.

Only…she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to do so. She was so close to succeeding and didn't need any interferences. She was not sure how Koga would react to her wonderful news. What if he ended up getting angry and wouldn't permit her to leave the hut? What would she do then in order to keep her plan in motion?

"No, I'm not." She lied. She put on an innocent face and tried to appear as convincing as possible.

It must have worked for Koga stood up and sighed. "All right. Just don't do anything else like you did that night. Okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Okay." He walked out of her room and left her in silence.

_If only you knew, Koga. If only you knew. _

--Two Days Later--

Kagome laughed as Miroku was once again hit in the head by Sango's boomerang after he touched her backend. For the past two days, everything had been going really well. Kagome was able to smile and have a good time and Inuyasha hadn't attacked. Most of the tension, it seemed, had been blown out of the atmosphere around them.

"Miroku, will you ever learn?" She asked the lecherous monk, who was rubbing his head gingerly with a sheepish grin on his face.

Miroku did not respond, however. Sango answered for him, "No, he won't. He's more likely to get worse than better."

Miroku frowned playfully and pulled her closer to his side. "Oh, my dear Sango. Do you really think so ill of me?"

Sango blushed madly and tried to get out of his grasp, but it did not work. "Miroku! Let go of me!"

Kagome laughed, but it stopped short when she sense an ominous presence approaching quickly. She got to her feet so fast that it surprised Sango and Miroku and they stopped what they were doing instantly.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Kagome gulped. "Sango, go get your weapons and bring me mine."

"But, why?" Sango asked, perplexed.

"Go!" Kagome screamed, as a figure suddenly lunged for Sango. Kagome jumped in the way and was knocked to the ground roughly and stopped moving.

Sango gasped and ran to do as Kagome had commanded while Miroku raced over to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha growled in irritation and glowered at Miroku with indignant, crimson eyes. "She wasn't the one I was aiming for," he snarled. "I was after your girlfriend."

Miroku lifted Kagome's head into his lap gingerly and shook her. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and sucked in a breath. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. By this time, Kaede, Sango, and Koga were all emerging from the hut.

Inuyasha let out a low growl and flexed his claws, his knuckles cracking. "Get away from us!" He yelled acrimoniously. "This is between me and Kagome."

Kagome flinched when she heard her name. How could things go so wrong in a matter of minutes? Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be here in Kaede's village, attacking her and her friends. He wasn't even supposed to be here at all. Or at least, that was the way Kagome had pictured it. Things never seemed to go according to plan, did they?

Sango handed Kagome her sword, causing Inuyasha to clench his fists in anger. Kagome rose to her feet, Miroku copying her actions. This caused Inuyasha to smirk, confusing everyone before him.

"You want to fight me?" He demanded, amused. "All right. You can try. It will make things more interesting." He suddenly lunged and Kagome dropped her sword and flung her hands up in front of her, squeezing her eyes closed.

It grew silent. No one was sure of what had happened at first. Not even Kagome, who would have been the first to be attacked. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she might find, only to see that she had produced a barrier around herself and her friends, with Inuyasha on the other side. He sliced and punched at the barrier continuously, attempting to get in. It was all in vain, however, and he became exasperated and screamed in anger.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said, relieved. "I thought we were goners."

Kagome stood in astonishment for a while, but let a smile cross her face. She remembered Inuyasha's sword and decided that it was now or never. "Kaede, hold the barrier up for as long as you can. Miroku, help her. Kilala, come with me."

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Koga demanded, grabbing her arm at the elbow.

"I'm getting Inuyasha's sword to revert him back." She told him.

Koga stared for a moment before nodding . "I'm coming with you."

Kagome decided that it would be good for him to come. Kilala transformed into her larger form and they climbed on and Kaede let down the barrier long enough for them to get out before putting it back up.

Inuyasha watched them fly off before chasing after them on the ground. Kagome urged Kilala to go faster, and the feline comprehended with her request. They arrived in a matter of moments, Inuyasha a little ways behind. They jumped off Kilala and Koga stood guard at the cave entrance while Kagome went inside.

"Totosai! I need the Tetsusaiga! Hurry!"

Totosai was sitting on the ground, the sword in front of him, in one whole piece. Kagome was about to take it from the ground but he stopped her. "You mustn't take it yet."

"What?" Kagome demanded. She was running out of time. "Why not?"

"You must fuse some of your priestess powers with it in order to keep it together firmly. It will help Inuyasha out a great deal."

Kagome felt her heart stop. Not more stuff with her powers! This was so not the time to be dealing with that kind of stuff! "But!"

Totosai stared at her. "You must."

Kagome picked the sword up in her hands and stared at it's dull blade and rusty hilt. Koga's scream caused her to wince. She closed her eyes and gripped the handle as tightly as she possibly could and focused all of her priestess powers and all of her emotions on the sword. She heard Koga yowl in pain again and again and felt fear and anger and sadness rush within her.

Fear because she wasn't sure of what was to come. Anger because she wanted to stop it all herself, but she needed the Tetsusaiga to do so. And Sadness because she felt horrible about using Koga as a guard. He was practically getting killed out there!

Her entire body began to feel really warm and tingly, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She pulsated, once. Twice. Three times. Her body began to glow a blue-green color and she felt almost all of her being slipping into the sword. At length, she stopped glowing and pulsating and everything went quiet.

Kagome stood, transfixed by the blade's new appearance. It was no longer dull, but very sharp and shiny. And the hilt was broader and tougher. All because of her.

Koga's scream invaded her mind and she turned and ran back outside to find him lying on the ground, motionless. A bloody Inuyasha was towering above him, about to deliver the final blow. She lunged forward, he brought a clawed hand down…

Kagome screamed as his claws went into her right shoulder, but she grabbed his free hand anyway and placed the Tetsusaiga there. He screamed and pulled his hand free from her body and collapsed onto the ground. Kagome fell to her knees beside of Koga, grasping her fresh wound with her left hand while examining Koga.

"Koga…?" She asked, her voice shaking. She saw that he was breathing and let out a relieved sigh.

"Kagome…?"

Kagome jumped and turned to look at Inuyasha. He was still grasping the Tetsusaiga firmly and was looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Kagome stared at him with tears in her eyes. He was back. He was here. She had succeeded in her secret mission! "Inuyasha…" She jumped up and rushed over to him and flung herself against his chest. "Inuyasha!"

He was surprised momentarily, but he stroked her head affectionately. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. Can you forgive me?"

Kagome nodded against his chest. "Of course! It wasn't your fault!"

Inuyasha looks at Koga and sighed. "Come on, let's get back to Kaede's."

--One Week Later--

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha as they sat, high up in a tree together. She didn't like to think about all that had happened in the previous month, and Inuyasha had been constantly apologizing for it all.

After they had gotten back to Kaede's and had gotten cleaned up, Inuyasha found the sheath of Tetsusaiga and put it around his waist. Kagome had remembered what Totosai said about the sword's attacks doubling in strength and told Inuyasha. He went outside and tested it and sure enough, the old man was right.

Kagome had felt troubled. She wasn't sure if this tranquility would last. Inuyasha had turned and looked at her in a concerned manner. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She responded.

Inuyasha stared at the Tetsusaiga for a moment. "I don't know. I just…I don't know."

Kagome had gone back to Totosai and asked him if anything else would occur from her fusing her powers with the sword. He said, "Yes. You two should have a strong emotional bond now. He'll know how you're feeling, or if you're in danger, no matter where he is."

Kagome had explained it to Inuyasha later on that day and he seemed somewhat relieved. "It'll be easier for me to protect you," he had said.

Now, Kagome pressed herself against his chest and sighed.

"Thanks," he said suddenly.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"Doing all of that to change me back." He replied.

Kagome turned to look into his amber -- not crimson, thank God -- eyes. "You're welcome. I'm just happy you're normal."

"You know what?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She wanted to know.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, Kagome smiled and leaned against him once again.

He said, "I am, too."

-- The End --

Aww! I'm finished with Demonic Desires! Oh my! Review everyone and tell me if you thought the ending was good or not! Also…there might be a sequel. Let me know if you want one!

--Jessie


End file.
